Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: After 15 years, Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey, along with their new sisters Mona Lisa and Venus de Milo finally go up to the surface. Little did they know that their adventure has just begun the moment they left the lair in the sewers and are set to confront the most formidable enemies...
1. Rise of the Turtles: Part 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Good news is, I have just finished part one of the series. Bad news is, I still have yet to finish part two of the series opening. But you can expect that Part 2 would be all the more surprising. Point is, since watching "Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I thought, "What would happen if it was released in 2012 with the similar characters from before in the original TMNT 2012 series, but with new villains and new surprises all the same?" So, this is the result. I will try and see if I can finish part 2, though, so don't worry. :) Now, the first part of the main cast, though, is Seth Green as Leonardo, Rob Paulsen as Donnatello, Sean Astin as Raphael, Greg Cipes as Michelangelo, Mae Whitman as April, Keith Silverman as Kirby, Hoon Lee as Splinter, and last but not least, 5 surprise guest stars being Laura Bailey as Mona Lisa (originally human but mutated into a lizard) with her appearance based off of "Mona Lisa V. 6" by Squira130, who gets the credit for her appearance, Tara Strong as Venus, Howie Mandell as Mayhem (due to his cute voice role for Gizmo the Mogwai in "Gremlins" and "Gremlins 2: The New Batch"), Minae Noji as Tang Shen, and Renae Jacobs as Sandra O'Neil. Part 2 of the main cast is still to come. Anyhoo, enjoy, my TMNT fans. :)**

**Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)**

"**Rise of the Turtles, Part 1"**

**Chapter 1**

At the sewers, underneath New York City, lays a dojo where five mutant turtles and one mutant lizard reside, each wearing different colored masks. As the red-masked one named Raphael squats in front of the purple-masked one named Donatello, who's doing the same, the turtle in a blue mask named Leonardo and the one with the orange mask named Michelangelo prepare to do battle as Leo drew his katana blade and Mikey drew his Kasuragama and then glared for a few moments before Leo charged into battle.

"Oh, yeah! Michelangelo is on the move!", Mikey exclaimed as he ran while Leo was doing the same already before striking, only to miss as Mikey jumped past him and landed behind Leo, prompting him to turn around.

"You don't know what to do!", Michelangelo goaded.

However, Leo did know what to do as he then swung at Mikey at first, two times, in fact, prompting Mikey to jump back and then dodge roll as a method of evasion.

"I'm here. I'm there.", Mikey continued.

Leo then got his katana ready before Mikey finished.

"I could be anywhere.", Mikey finished before he was quickly caught off-guard for a bit before evading a fist strike, earning a smirk from Leo before Mikey goaded him even further.

"How do you stop what you can't even see?", asked Mikey before Leo readied his katana, seemingly ready to strike before Mikey took the bait as he ran toward him, flailing his nunchucks about before Leo then hit him in the gut with the handle of his blade, forcing him to roll away from him and then groan in pain before tipping over.

"Like that?", asked Leo.

Mikey only weakly groaned as he raised his hand.

"Good one, Leo.", Mikey weakly complimented.

Elsewhere, a lizard girl with human hair named Mona Lisa was squaring off with another mutant turtle named Venus de Milo before both charged forward and clashed with each other with Mona wielding her Naginata Staff and Venus wielding her Kana's.

"Today's the day I beat you, Mona.", Venus spoke.

"Don't count on it.", Mona responded before she and Mona found themselves on equal footing as they both clashed weapons with each other with both trying to find an opportunity to strike as Mikey looked on impressively.

"Good job, Venus"., Mikey congratulated, unknowingly distracting her.

"Huh?", Venus puzzled, thus giving Mona the opportunity to sweep her legs to the ground.

"Next time, don't get distracted like that.", Mona suggested, earning a slight frustrated groan from Venus as she sat down next to Mikey.

"I still think you did okay back there, Venus.", Mikey assured.

Meanwhile, Donnie prepared himself for battle as he spun his bo staff several times and then stopped before Raphael then cracked his neck.

"All right, Donnie. Put down the staff, and no one gets hurt.", Raph warned.

However, Donnie knew all too well what happened the last time he said that.

"Uh, you said that last time, Raph, and then you hurt me.", Donnie objected.

"Yeah, but less than I would have.", Raph assured.

"Yeah, right.", Donnie retorted before swinging at Raph only for him to dodge it with a roll before Donnie attempted to pine him, but missed. The same process repeated differently before Donnie attempted to strike with a downward slam only for him to notice his staff was already gone before Raph was revealed to have taken it before he spun it around and then snapped the staff in half with his leg.

"Should've dropped the staff?", asked Donnie.

"Should've dropped the staff.", Raph replies before swinging the two halves of the broken bo staff before clutching them and then chasing after Donnie, who quickly ran.

However, Raph caught up quickly and then began bonking Donnie on the shell.

"Okay, okay. Ow! I'm down!", Donnie shouted before Leo lowered his katana, catching Ralph's attention before he put the two halves of the staff down as Donnie then sat down next to Mikey, who then stuck his tongue out at Donnie for a bit, obviously peeving him.

Then, Leo knelt down before Raph did the same thing.

「御願い 島須」, was what Leo spoke before Raph responded.

"Whatever you say.", Raph responded.

Then, Leo stood up and then pointed his blade at Raph, who readied his sais as well in preparation before both quickly clashed their weapons of choice against each other before they broke and also swung only for Raph to dodge before he readied his sais again and then charged as Leo readied his katana and swung but missed before Raph retaliated with a blunt punch to the shoulder and wound up swept to the floor. Raph then stood back up afterwards and then clashed against Leo, who charged toward him, only for one of his sais to be swept away to the wall before it was caught by a yellow pet with cat-like ears, blue stripes along the top of its body, a blue-spotted tail, small, mammoth-like tusks, and a small, spherical vial, containing a purple liquid, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere before it then sat down and then purred as Mikey spoke.

"Good boy, Mayhem.", Mikey commented as the pet grinned.

Afterwards, Leo and Raph then readied their weapons before charging toward each other before the clash occurred, only this time, it did not last for long as Leo's katana then fell to the ground before Raph then put his sai's open path on Leo's hand before turning it, surprising Leo, and then knocking Leo to the ground. He groaned before Raph walked up to him and spoke as Leo looked up.

"Nice try.", Raph goaded before Mona then swept his legs only for Raph to stop himself from touching the ground with his tsais.

"Good thing I came prepared.", Raph commented.

"Maybe, but are you prepared for this?", Mona retorted before she drew out her Masamune and proceeded to attack, only for Raph to counter with his tsais.

It wasn't until a few clashes that Mona managed to remove the tsais from Raph and pointed his Masamune at him.

"All right. I'll let you have this one, Mona.", Raph sighed just before a booming voice called out.

「屋眼」, a stranger shouted.

Then, Mikey and Donnie turned to the source of the sound and noticed that it came from a mutant rat master by the name of Hamato Yoshi, AKA Master Splinter. Then, walking alongside him was a beautiful, white-scaled snake woman named Tang Shen, who also happened to be his wife as she was wearing a white robe based off of Master Splinter's with two arms resembling each snake and a snout, although with her natural human eyes. As they neared the turtles, Mona and Raph sat down with Leo, Venus, Donnie, and Mikey as the blue-masked turtle bowed quickly.

"You all did very well.", Tang Shen spoke.

"But Mona did better.", Raph added, earning a look of surprise from both Leo and Mona before Splinter responded.

"This is about self-improvement, Raphael. It is not about winning and losing.", Splinter spoke.

However, Raph still disagreed.

"I know, Sensei, but Mona won and we lost.", Raph continued before the rat master them pinched the back of Raphael's neck, earning his pained shouts.

"But what's really important is that we all did our best. Good job, everyone!", Raph spoke painfully before Splinter then let go of his pinching grip, allowing Raph to recover before Tang Shen spoke.

"That was quite a grip, Yoshi.", Tang Shen commented with a grin before Splinter chuckled in response.

_**Musical Interlude:**_

First, it showed many far-off planets before it zoomed away quickly to show a bright full moon in the sky and many buildings and one lamppost near it and then down to the NYC Sewer Hatch with green smoke emanating from it before the screen faded to black. Then, it showed Splinter and Shen setting a canister of green ooze down before it seeped out with four baby turtles on it before it showed one of them mutating, or in this case, evolving while a green light emanated and shine brightly.

_**Rise... of the**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_

_**(Rise of the) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_

_**Heroes in a Half-shell**_

_**Turtle power! **_

Then, it showed five Mutant turtles and one mutant lizard bowing in front of Splinter with Leo and Mona being cautious, Raph suspiciously puzzled, Venus and Mikey joyful, and Donnie being curious before Splinter, as Tang Shen watched with a smile, handed a red ninja mask to Raphael, who put it on and then turned around as Leo and the others appeared, all six having blank eyes with Leo giving a serious face while Mona, Donnie, Mikey, Venus, and Raph gave grins before it showed Leo holding a crooked and sharp, yet elegant and straight katana with a bright blue handle as blue, glowing symbols glowed in the blade with Mona before Leo then shot out a blue lightning spark on the right wall, creating a portal before going through it and then emerging from another on the left wall as another portal opened up and Leo then held the weapon at the ready before Mikey then swung the kasuragami weapon with a spiky yo-yo-like ball at the end while holding the handle before the ball then lit up and became a mischievous fireball as it chuckled menacingly in a tiny voice as Venus arrived alongside him with her Kana's and tossed them forward. Next, Donnie swung his high-grade titanium Bo Staff around as each end contained a rocket booster before the staff turned back to normal and he then assumed attack position before Raph then held what appeared to be wooden sticks with handles before he fist bumped them together and gained a red aura over his body, giving off red sparks as he then posed in attack position as Mona drew out her Masamune and readied it in attack position as well.

After that, it then showed Spyder Bytez roaring with the following enemies appearing: foot bots, Kraangdroids, the two mutant guardsmen, Dogpound, Fishface, Shredder, who clenched his hand into a fist, releasing an armblade, Baxter Stockman in his robot suit, Karai, and Baron Draxum, who growled like a tiger.

_**Here we go, it's the lean, green ninja team**_

_**On the scene, cool teens doing Ninja things**_

_**So extreme, out the sewer like laser beams**_

_**Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings**_

_**Can't stop these radical dudes**_

_**The secret of the ooze made the chosen few**_

_**Emerge from the shadows to make their move**_

_**The good guys win and the bad guys lose**_

_**4 dudes from the ooze throwin' down**_

_**Cowabunga! **_

Then, it turned around to Leo, who readied himself against the enemy with a smirk before the scene froze and changed into a blue-colored, comic-like still with the word "Leo" next to it before it showed Donatello watching through his two-different colored lenses, one red and small, and the other big and blue before pulling them up as it showed a swarm of robotic oozesquitoes flying in the air before the same freeze-up happened, but this time in purple, with Donnie looking determined as he takes to the sky with a purple shell that doubles as a jet pack with four hover boosters, two for each side, not to mention a chair and handlebars while the word "Donnie" appears below him. Then, it showed Raph and Mona hopping over Hypno-potamus, who pounded the ground before turning to see Raph and Mona, who got ready to strike with a red, transparent aura visible before a red freeze-up took effect with the words "Raph" and "Mona" appearing next to them. After that, it then showed Mikey and Venus evading a robotic-like dragon with purple lights and a metal armor before Mayhem then appeared on Mikey's shoulder with a grin as Mikey grinned as well before an orange freeze-up took place with the words "Mikey" and "Venus" just above them. After that, it then showed April O'Neil and her mother, Sandra jumping up as a green light began to emerge from them before it ceased as they flipped forwards just before they landed, now revealed to be a mutant turtle, looking quite similar to Donnie, that is, except for the gapped tooth, although April still had her normal hair before she then got out her black mystic tessen and readied it as Sandra was now a mutant catwoman as she landed gracefully on all fours and hissed while near Tang Shen and Splinter, who then tapped the ground with his staff before it showed the seven mutants in attack position before doing friendly, yet cool poses as Mikey did bunny ears on Raph, prompting him to turn to notice Mikey, who quickly looked away with a grin, ceasing his bunny ears thing as Leo, Donnie, Venus, and Mona grinned while looking straight with their eyes as April gave a slight giggle as she held her three-fingered hand over her mouth.

After that, then it showed Baron Draxum's henchmen screeching as Baron Draxum pointed forward for his army, issuing a "charge" tactic before it then showed showed Donnie opening the sewer hatch with blank eyes before Mikey kicked against the two guardsmen working for Barron Draxum and then Leo slicing the two muscular kraangdroids into pieces with his magic, sparking katana before the pieces split apart and fall before showing Sandra as a mutant cat fighting Dogpound as she even slashed him in the form of an uppercut as April was even holding her own against Fishlegs before then showing Mikey, Leo, Raph, Mona, Venus, and April riding down toward the magical sewer with villainous enemies such as Repo Mantis, Big Momma, Warren Stone (a mutant worm), Munnin, Meatsweats, and Hypno-Potamus before Raphael activated his weapons, giving him a red aura coating over him before smashing against the ground with April, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey launched forward before Leo used his katana to create a portal to go through as he charged forward with seriousness, causing Meatsweats to miss him as he swung his hammer with Donnie and Venus climbing up on him and jumping up before then forming a rocket booster at one end of the bo staff to throw toward Big Momma, who struck back by blocking the staff and trying to grab him only for April and Mona to kick her back before Mikey then grabbed her by the arm with his weapon of choice and then crashed her to the ground before then showing Baron Draxum at the top of the screen with New York in the background and especially with Munnin and Huggin on his shoulders with Donnie riding on his titanium bo staff's rocket booster, Raph, Mona, Venus, and Leo charging forward, Mikey having fun with his own mystic weapon, and Turtle April charging forward in-between Leo and Raph before it then showed the "Nickelodeon's Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" logo on the screen as the logo glowed green for the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" part just as the following credits appeared below: "Co-Executive Producers: Andy Suriano & Ant Ward".

_**Leonardo's the leader in blue**_

_**Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through**_

_**Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines**_

_**Raphael's got the most attitude on the team**_

_**Michelangelo, he's one-of-a-kind (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)**_

_**and you know just where to find him when it's party time (Rise...)**_

_**Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)**_

_**to be one, lean, mean, green incredible team (Rise...)**_

_**Rise**_

_**Rise**_

_**Rise of the...**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_

_**(Rise of the)Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_

_**Heroes in a Half-shell**_

_**Turtle power!**_

_**Rise...**_

_**Rise...**_

_**Rise...**_

_**Rise...**_

_**Rise... **_

**Chapter 2**

Later, the six mutants were eating worms and algae with Leo picking up one worm at a time while Raph "stabbed" at his food right before picking up one worm and then eating and Donnie ate one work before quickly getting disgusted as he gave a "Blegh!". However, Splinter enjoyed it the way Leo did while Mayhem ate a bowl of it with unrestrained glee as Mikey spoke with Tang Shen next to him.

"There's a little more algae and worms left of anyone wants it. Anybody? Anybody?", Mikey offered.

However, the five mutants refused as Mayhem looked up puzzlingly and purred a little.

"No thanks.", Leo politely refused.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry.", Mona added.

"I'm good.", Raph replied.

"Haven't we had enough of that stuff?", Venus added.

"All yours.", Donnie agreed.

However, Tang Shen has a special surprise behind her back before she presented it.

"Well, then, I guess no one left room for...cake! Michelangelo and I made it ourselves.", Tang Shen shouted with glee as she presented it, revealing the cake to be made of algae and worms, while topped with cucumber slices, slightly impressing the three turtles.

"Whoa!", Leo exclaimed.

"It is a cake!", Donnie spoke as Raph took a lick of the cake.

"Made of...algae...and worms.", Raph added as he noticed a worm crawling on it before seeping back in.

"Uh, what's the frosting made out of?", asked Mona.

"Oh, I used cucumber juice as an alternative, and even used the slices as sprinkles.", Tang Shen assured.

"Yep! Happy Mutation Day!", Mikey shouted before his five siblings shouted the same thing with glee, whether it was real, or forced.

"Happy Mutation Day!", the five siblings shouted before Splinter spoke.

"Ah, yes. 15 years ago today, our lives changed forever, and we became the unlikeliest of families.", Splinter spoke before Mikey made his request.

"Tell us the story, Master Splinter!", Mikey requested.

However, Splinter felt it to be repetitive.

"Michelangelo, I've already told it many times.", Splinter responded.

"Doesn't it seem...repetitive?", asked Tang Shen asked as Mayhem teleported above her chest before Tang Shen caught him with his arms as he cooed slightly.

However, Mikey begged in response.

"Please! Pleeeease!", Mikey begged before Raph covered his mouth and shushed him.

"Please. It's the only way to shut Mikey up.", Raph requested before Tang Shen laughed as Splinter then had to agree.

"Ah, very well. Many years ago, when we were still human, just as Mona left with one of her own, my wife, Tang Shen and I were leaving the pet store with four baby turtles.", Splinter began as he and Shen were moving out of the pet store with Shen already finished petting one of the serpents that were docile and carrying home four baby turtles, one of which cooed as it tumbled over.

Then, Mikey popped up in the flashback and interrupted.

"That was us!", Mikey pointed out.

"Oh, we were so cute back then, weren't we?", Venus asked in a cooing manner.

"Yes. Don't interrupt.", Splinter replied and requested before Mikey then went down and out of the flashback before he continued his story with Mona, Splinter, and Tang Shen walking out with the four baby turtles (1 for Mona's case) before bumping into a Kraangdroid in perfect disguise before they also noticed a pet running away from two people with dogs in baby harnesses chasing after it before the couple evaded their pathway, puzzling Splinter and Tang Shen as they continued their chase.

"We passed strange men on the street, the last of which was chasing after Mayhem. Something felt off about them. We decided to follow.", Shen added before it then showed Mayhem dashing past passengers with the two workout men chasing after him, peeving some of the passengers.

"Hey!", the first passenger shouted.

"Huh?", the second passenger puzzled.

"What the?", the third passenger spoke.

"Easy there!", the fourth passenger shouted as the two workout men shoved the passengers away in pursuit of Mayhem.

"Hey, I'm shopping here!", the fifth passenger exclaimed in response to being pushed away, literally, puzzling Mona before she wondered off with her pet turtle out of curiosity.

Then, Mayhem hopped onto a flag board before hopping off, causing the flags to fall onto the sidewalk, although that did not stop them as they tiptoed along the flags before Splinter and Tang Shen leapt above the flags, minding the four baby turtles as the chase continued, at which point, Mayhem even hopped onto a fish delivery guy's red bike and then onto an apple seller's face before scurrying off as the delivery guy shouted.

"Not cool, dude!", the delivery guy shouted before he then started to hand the delivery over to the customer again only for the two gymnasts to plow them through as the delivery guy gave another complaint.

"You gotta watch where you're going, man!", the delivery guy complained as Splinter and Tang Shen arrived.

"Are you all right?", Tang Shen asked as she helped the delivery guy up.

"Yeah, but honestly, those people are rude.", the delivery guy replied before Splinter spoke.

"Rest assured, we'll deal with them.", Splinter assured before he and Tang Shen took off, although, not without shouting to the delivery guy.

"I hope you do well with your business!", Tang Shen shouted, making the delivery guy smiled.

"Aw. Thanks. Whoever you are.", the delivery guy gratified just as Mona caught up with Venus in tow.

Meanwhile, by the time Mayhem was caught on a dead end, Splinter and Tang Shen were watching from the wall as the gymnasts, along with two strange men in black suits, cornered Mayhem.

"This way.", the gymnast in red spoke before Mayhem turned to notice the two gymnasts growling as they and the two strange men neared him.

Then, just when it seemed like they were going to get him, a rat suddenly squeaked, prompting the two villains, including the two Kraangdroids, to turn and notice Splinter, who inadvertently stepped on a rat's tail before he lifted his foot off the tail and it scurried off, and Shen, allowing Mayhem to teleport out of harm just as the gymnasts turned back and tried to catch him, but failed before Mayhem reappeared near Tang Shen and crawled up on her shoulder, earning her grin and giggle as he purred before Splinter chuckled a bit and then spoke.

"I'm guessing the pet likes you, Shen.", Splinter guessed.

"Apparently.", Shen responded before she and Splinter then turned back to see the two kraangdroids, one of which held the mutagen canister full of green ooze, and the two gymnasts, one in blue with a poodle, and the other in red with a German shepherd puppy.

"Give to me creature. How you say, pretty please, or I'll destroy you.", the blue gymnast threatened before he and his red gymnast partner's eyes glowed purple and then revealed their true forms, resembling mighty beetle hybrid warriors with a sword and staff while the dogs also happened to be Cerberus-like bloodhounds, minus the additional heads, scaring Mona a bit before Splinter and Shen decided to fight them with fists, for Splinter's case, and a silver tessen, for Shen's case, in slight awe, as she used it to cut the strange man in a black suit before it came apart just as he dropped the mutagen canister before the plate that the four baby turtles were standing on broke apart with the four baby turtles landing on it as well just as when Mona moved forward, she inadvertently tripped on the mutagen, causing her own turtle tank for Venus to break in pieces in the process.

Then, both Tang Shen and Splinter wound up mutating into a full-sized rat man, for splinter's case, and a mutant snake, for Tang Shen's as they screamed just as Mona screamed as she, a 4-year-old, wound up mutating as well, but as a mutant lizard while the four turtles evolved due to the green ooze, both shocking and astonishing them before Shen noticed that a man she sliced in half was actually a robotic disguise as the robot powered down before a pink brain-like alien squeaked in anger before hopping off and scurrying off, puzzling her before she noticed that the two mutant beetle warriors disappeared. Then, Shen turned to help the woozy Splinter, now a mutant rat, back up.

"Are you all right?", asked the mutant serpent.

"I will be fine.", Splinter assured before he noticed that he was a mutant rat.

As if that wasn't peculiar enough, he even saw not only the frightened mutant lizard girl who backed away and hid behind the trash can in whimpers, but also the five baby turtles walking in all fours and cooing like normal human babies would just as Shen slithered over to Mona and had to calm her down.

"It's all right, little one. There's no reason to be afraid. We mean you no harm.", Shen assured, calming the little lizard girl down a bit.

"You really mean that?", Young Mona asked puzzlingly.

"Yes.", Shen nodded before Mona calmly stepped out and then saw what Splinter saw in surprise and mystifying awe.

"Whoa...", Mona spoke before Splinter asked a question as Mayhem purred.

"What happened?", asked Splinter before Shen turned to the broken, empty canister.

"I think that canister may have something to do with this.", Shen guessed before it flashed back to the present and Splinter finished up while holding the broken, empty canister.

"That was the beginning of our life together. It was the mysterious substance in this canister that, in a way, gave birth to us all.", Splinter finished before Mikey grabbed it and hugged it.

"Mom.", Mikey sighed as his three brothers watched puzzlingly while Shen only giggled in response.

"Mikey. Technically, Shen is our mother, remember?", Mona grinned.

Mikey then understood that before continuing his hug.

"Oh. Right. I mean, second Mom.", Mikey sighed before Leo spoke.

"So, Sensei. Now that we're 15, I think we're finally ready to go up to the surface, don't you?", asked Leo.

"Yeah. I want a piece of that action.", Venus agreed before Splinter responded.

"Yes.", Splinter responded before the turtles cheered only for Splinter to continue his answer.

"And no.", Splinter continued, bumming the turtles out quickly before he stood up and explained.

"Oh, man. Come on.", Leo complained.

"Lame.", Mikey dejectedly spoke.

"Aw!", Donnie groaned.

"I hate when he does that.", Raph admitted.

"You're telling me?", Venus responded.

"Well, I'm sure it's for a very good reason.", Mona assured.

"Indeed. You have grown powerful, but you are still young. You lack the maturity to use your skills wisely.", Splinter explained.

Then, Donnie knew what it was supposed to mean.

"So, Sensei, isn't that just 'no'?", asked Donnie before Splinter then replied the same answer.

"Yes...and no. Wisdom comes from experience, and experience comes from making mistakes.", Splinter replied.

Then, Donnie thought he understood the point.

"Aha! So, in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes. So, we can go.", Donnie hypothesized.

However, Splinter proved him wrong as did Shen.

"No.", Splinter replied.

"And yes?", Donnie asked.

"No!", Splinter rebuffed before Tang Shen then whipped Donnie in the wrist with her tail.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?", asked Donnie.

"I think you misunderstood the point.", Shen replied as Mayhem purred before Donnie groaned in displeasure.

Then, Leo had to make his point stand.

"Sensei, we know you and Shen are trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole lives hiding down here.", Leo pointed out.

"And can Mayhem come with?", Mikey added before Tang Shen spoke.

"He does have a point.", Shen concurred before Splinter then ran his fingers through his small, yet long beard, and thought this over before he noticed his four sons and two daughters in begging positions and giving cute puppy eyes, sighed, and finally gave his final answer.

"You may go tonight.", Splinter replied before the turtles then cheered.

"High three!", Mikey shouted before Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mona, and Venus followed through.

Later, Leo, Mona, and Venus were watching an episode of "Space Heroes" as it showed Captain Ryan spoke to his lieutenant.

"Mr. Crenshaw, Status report!", Captain Ryan requested.

"Status? I'll give you the status! We're gonna blow up in two seconds!", Crenshaw shouted in panic before Captain Ryan slapped Crenshaw's face to snap him out of it.

"Thank you, Captain.", Crenshaw spoke calmly.

Then, Leo began quoting Captain Ryan as he spoke on the TV.

"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan. There's no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out without question!", Leo quoted as Mayhem purred.

Then, Captain Ryan's men on the TV spoke.

"Aye, sir!", the lieutenants agreed as Mona and Venus quoted their lines.

However, Raph only gave his two cents in response.

"You two know this show is stupid, right?", critiqued Raph.

Leo, however, was undeterred by Raph's comment.

"'Space Heroes' is a great show, and Captain Ryan is a great hero. Someday, I am gonna be just like him.", Leo spoke before Raph then made a comment in response.

"Well, you do like to hear yourself talk, so you're on your way.", Raph responded, peeving Leo a bit as Mayhem purred puzzlingly as he looked around before Donnie and Mikey ran in.

"It's go time!", Mikey shouted joyfully.

First, Donnie readied his Bo staff with an aerial twirl before clutching it and then twirling it again before grabbing it and thrusting it forward and then twirling it and then held it behind him. Then, Raph got his sais ready, spun them around, and then grabbed stopped then, the main blades touching each other before Raph did a couple of spins and then point the main blades close together, but not actually touching this time. Next, Mona drew out her Naginata Staff and then gracefully did a penetrative horizontal slash with it before sheathing it back in. Then, Leo grabbed his two katana swords and pulled them out of the scabbards swinging one blade on one side and another blade in another before finishing with a pose with one blade pointed forward and another held upwards. After that, Venus jumped up, got out her Kana's and tossed them like swirling ninja stars before landing on the ground. And finally, Mikey jumped in and got out two nunchucks with and spun them before he stopped, with which the process three times before he spun them again, but this time with one nunchuck in front of him and another behind him and then prepared a sickle blade from the bottom of the handle of one of his nunchucks and held onto one handle while spinning the free handle around.

Afterwards, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Mona, and Venus, with the inclusion of Mayhem, were standing before Splinter and Tang Shen.

"You are going up to a strange and hostile world. You must maintain awareness at all times.", Splinter warned.

"Hai, Sensei!", the mutants shouted in agreement before they began to leave only for Splinter to say something else.

"Stay in the shadows.", Splinter warned.

"Hai, Sensei!", the mutants shouted before the same process repeated for three times with the turtles becoming somewhat more deflated each time.

"Don't talk to strangers.", Splinter added.

"Hai, Sensei.", the mutants agreed.

"Everyone is a stranger!", Splinter warned.

"Hai, Sensei.", the mutants spoke deflatedly before running up to the stairs just as Splinter mentioned another rule.

"Make sure you go before you leave! The restrooms up there are filthy!", Splinter shouted, peeving the four mutant turtles.

"Sensei!", the mutants groaned before Shen giggled and spoke.

"Just let them go for now. They'll be fine.", Shen assured before Splinter sighed.

"Good luck, my sons and daughters.", Splinter spoke.

Then, the mutants smiled again before quickly getting excited.

"Here we go!", Leo shouted.

"I am so pumped!", Donnie exclaimed.

"Surface time!", Raph shouted.

"Oh, this is gonna be epic!", Mikey exclaimed before they quickly left with Splinter shouting one more thing.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!", Splinter shouted.

"We will!", Mona and Venus shouted in unison.

Up at the surface, in the same alleyway where the two guardsmen attacked 15 years ago, a rat passed by near the sewer hatch before Leo opened it up and looked over both ways before pushing it off and then he and his siblings popped out of the hatch, leading to the alleyway, astonishing them as they looked around the walls and even saw a hobo sleeping on a mattress with a newspaper for a blanket.

"Okay, that's just unsanitary.", Mona commented.

Afterwards, the mutants then looked up at the night sky.

"It's so beautiful.", Mikey spoke astonishingly.

**Chapter 3**

The mutants, with Mayhem in tow, were exploring the city on ground.

"The city is just full of possibility. There could be an adventure around this corner...or-or this one. Or this one.", Leo spoke before the others only noticed a lone dumpster with a cat in it as it meowed before hopping off it.

"Uh, not that I'm complaining, but...why is there nothing here?", Venus puzzled.

"There's not, but there could be.", Leo spoke excitedly before catching up.

Then, Donatello noticed something from the computer store that caught his eye while Raphael was unimpressed.

"Look at all the computers. Is that the next-generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption?", Donnie asked excitedly.

"I don't know, Donatello? Is it?", Raph asked sarcastically.

"It is!", Donnie spoke in excited joy before Michelangelo spoke up with Mayhem on top of his head.

"Guys, guys, check this out!", Mikey spoke while pointing to a flashing Fortune Teller symbol as the hand lit up first and then the eye as the hand dimmed down before the hand lit up again while the eye dimmed down.

"A hand made out of light. Now, it's an eye made out of light. And the hand again! Now, the eye's back! Now, the hand!", Mikey exclaimed as Mayhem grew amazed with the light.

"Come on, genius.", Raph spoke while dragging Mikey away.

"The eye!", Mikey exclaimed.

"So, where to next?", Mona asked before a pizza delivery guy on a motorcycle stopped by in front of the five turtles and lizard all surprised, puzzled, and scared before Raph growled, frightening the delivery guy as he then drove away.

"That was kinda fun.", Raph chuckled a bit.

"Raph, don't you realize what could happen if people see us?", Mona reprimanded slightly.

"We're too exposed out here.", Leo spoke before looking up to see that in terms of the shadows, the rooftops seem to be the best place.

"Come on.", Leo suggested as he, Donnie, Raph, Mona, and Venus headed over there before Mikey stopped and noticed a lone pizza box on the street.

Later, Mikey had already taken the box with him and set the box down and read the word on the bottom of the logo.

"Piz-za?", Mikey puzzled.

"Should we open it?", Donnie puzzled.

"Careful! It could be dangerous.", Leo warned before Raph only opened up the box to reveal its contents to be a big, freshly baked pepperoni pizza.

"I think it's...food.", Donnie stated.

"It's not like any food I ever saw.", Raph stated.

"Well, it's bound to be better than worms and algae, am I right?", Venus guessed.

"We have been eating nothing but that stuff for over 15 years. I guess we could use some variety.", Mona responded.

"I'll try it.", Mikey suggested before picking up a slice and then taking a bite, causing his eyes to widen as his mind was figuratively blown before Mikey moaned in joy before eating the rest of his slice by stuffing it in his mouth, swallowing it, and then burping, puzzling the four turtles and lizard.

"Uh...yuck. You guys won't like it. I'll take the rest.", Mikey spoke before the turtles started clamoring to get their own slices.

"No way!", Donnie responded.

"Nuh-Uh!", Leo added.

"Not a chance, buster!", Venus added.

"No hogging, Mikey.", Mona added.

"Back off!", Raph added as the group took their own slices and then ate them.

"I never thought I'd taste anything better than worms and algae, but this is amazing!", Raph commented before finishing his slice as Mayhem was even given a slice of his own and even burped a bit.

"I love it up here!", Mikey shouted with glee.

Then, later, the mutants were running across rooftops before eventually stopping at the end of it and looking above the city.

"All right, guys. It's getting late. We should probably head back home.", Leo suggested, earning Raph's groan.

"Well, he does have a point.", Mona concurred.

"Aw, lame.", Mikey added before the five started turning back as Donnie spotted something, or rather, someone as did Mayhem, puzzling him.

"Huh?", Mayhem puzzled.

"Guys. Look at that.", Donnie spoke, pointing to a bald man with an orange goatee, a blonde young woman in a purple jacket, and a red-haired teenage girl with a small ponytail on the back of her head with blue eyes, practically astonishing both Donnie and Mona as the former beamed with love while the latter was struck with awe.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.", Donnie spoke in awe.

"Uh, Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?", Venus asked, snapping him out of his love-like trance.

"My point still stands.", Donnie retorted as Leo only shook his head as Mayhem purred puzzlingly.

"That girl...why does she look so familiar?", Mona puzzled.

At that point, a van just arrived in front of the man named Kirby, the woman named Sandra, and the girl named April.

"What?", Kirby puzzled before a driver named Snake opened the van door and got out.

"What's going on here?", Sandra puzzled.

Then, at that moment, the backdoors opened with four strange men, two beetle warriors with their mutant Cerberus-like dogs, and one mysterious being with a silver cloak resembling a robe and a black helmet with a silver casing at the bottom of it, not to mention a cybernetic right arm and a cybernetic left leg, burst out and closed in toward them.

"What is this?", Kirby asked.

"Attention, O'Neils. You have been chosen for our special project, courtesy of Baron Draxum. Do you have any objections?", the first lieutenant stated.

"Forget the formalities. Take them by force.", the mysterious being urged as April gasped.

Meanwhile, Mayhem began barking angrily at the two lieutenants, although fortunately, not enough to be loud for them to hear.

"We gotta save 'em!", Donnie urged before Leo only put his hand on his shoulder.

"Splinter's instructions were very clear. We're supposed to stay away from people. And bathrooms.", Leo reminded.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero. Since when do heroes ask for permission?", Raph retorted.

"They don't, but...", Leo began.

"The way things are right now, I don't think we have any choice, anyway.", Mona argued.

"Well, I'm going.", Donnie spoke before he took off just as Mayhem vanished at the same time with Raph and Mikey following close by, making Leo sigh before he leapt up as well.

Meanwhile, Kirby was being escorted into the van.

"Help!", April shouted before Draxum's 1st Lieutenant put Kirby in the back of the van.

"I assure you, it is for a good cause that will alter the very nature of humanity.", Draxum's Lieutenant assured.

"Hey!", Raph spoke before one of the strange men turned around and spotted Raph, who then punched him back as Leo was leading one of the strange men with a cartwheel as the strange man whom Raph punched got back up.

"Still standing, huh? I'll fix that.", Raph spoke as he got out his sais before charging in only to bump into Leo.

"Watch it.", Leo spoke.

"You watch it!", Raph retorted back as Leo leapt on top of the strange man and hopped away before the 1st Lieutenant drew his sword and struck the ground with it, forcing Raphael back before moving in to strike only for Raph to block the strikes with his sais and then flip back before getting bumped by Donnie and Mona this time.

"Watch it, Donnie! Sorry, though, Mona.", Raph spoke.

"It's okay.", Mona assured before Mayhem reappeared on top of Donnie's head, prompting the 2nd lieutenant to move in with his sword and attempted to strike only for Donnie to block those strikes before spinning his staff and then trying to poke him back only for it to break apart, shocking him and making Mayhem nervous before the 2nd lieutenant smirked with a chuckle, snapped his fingers, and got his Cerberus-like dog to chase after Donnie as he screamed, prompting Mona to get out her Masamune and start fighting the 2nd lieutenant just as Venus jumped on top of his dog.

As this happened, Mikey was swinging his nunchucks when one of them accidentally got caught in Raph's sai, making it difficult for Raph to attack, allowing the 1st Lieutenant to charge in with a sword strike, but narrowly missed as Raph managed to duck before then getting behind him while Leo blocked the strange man's strikes and even noticed Donnie getting chased by the 2nd lieutenant's Dog which barked like crazy as Venus struggled to get it to heel while Mona clashed her Naginata staff with the 2nd lieutenant's sword. After that, he attempted to move in only to wind up breaking the swords apart upon contact with the 1st lieutenant's tough exterior, shocking Leo and puzzling Raph.

"What the...?", Raph began before he got rammed back by the 1st Lieutenant.

Then, the 1st Lieutenant began chasing Leo as Raph then tried to use the same move on the 1st Lieutenant that he used on Leo once before, only for it to fail as the body was physically unable to be lifted off the ground, and as a result of the attempt to do so that followed, his sais broke apart from their handles, mostly for the 3 blades on each sai.

"Come on.", Raph spoke before the 1st Lieutenant retaliated with a punch, sending Raph back and then zapping his sais, disintegrating them.

"Hey! Not cool, man!", Raph shouted.

Meanwhile, Leo just barely dodged the 1st lieutenant's sword strike while avoiding more strikes before kicking against the strange man behind him, and the 1st lieutenant in front of him, although he guarded himself well with his big sword just before the strange man punched Leo back just as elsewhere, the mysterious being picked up April and carried her off as did the 2nd lieutenant for Sandra's case.

"You're coming with us.", the being spoke.

"Hey! Cut it out! Stop! Ow!", April exclaimed, catching Donnie and Mona's attention as he turned to notice April in danger before then jumping on top of the 2nd lieutenant's dog before propelling himself forward, puzzling it as it whined puzzlingly just as Mona dashed forward.

"Let go of me!", April urged before Mona and Donnie kicked the mysterious being and the 2nd lieutenant in the back, prompting them to release April and Sandra, who were sent flying up before landing in Mona's arms as was her mother for Donnie's case.

"Gotcha!", Donnie assured.

"You're safe, now.", Mona added in assurance before April looked at Mona's face as she smiled softly while Donnie grinned at Sandra grinned as did Mayhem as he was on top of Donnie's head before she and her mother screamed in panic, earning both Mayhem, Mona, Donnie's screams of surprise as well before the dropped them in their brief panic with April and Sandra backing away in caution.

"No, no, no. No. Don't worry. We're the good guys.", Donnie assured before April and Sandra only gave short screams in response.

"It's okay.", Mona assured before April noticed a special necklace that she knows Mona wears.

"Mona...? I-Is that you?", April asked.

"What? H-How do you know who I am?", Mona puzzled.

"It's me, April, your best friend. Where have you been? And what happened to you?", April asked before Sandra gasped upon noticing the 2nd lieutenant drawing his sword as he stepped forward, his dog, and the strange men walking toward them.

"Hand over the vial and the subjects at once.", the 2nd lieutenant urged.

"Not on your life, pal.", Donnie retorted.

"You leave them alone.", Mona added as she drew out her Naginata Staff.

Then, April and Sandra turned back to Mona and Donnie, both of which offered their hands to them as they were cautiously starting to take his hand. Although, it would've worked if Mikey hadn't hit Donnie in the face with his nunchucks, though it was entirely accidental as he was too busy defending himself against the strange men while Venus rode on a dog like a mad bull.

"Oops. Sorry. Watch out!", Mikey shouted before the 2nd lieutenant whacked Donnie and Mikey with his sword like a baseball bat, whilst also barely cutting off the necklace with the vial around it before claiming it at the same time Mona was inadvertently kicked away by the 2nd lieutenant's dog, knocking them toward the garbage cans and bags with Mayhem landing in-between bags just before Sandra and April were both put in the back of the van, which was then turned on.

"Huh?", Donnie puzzled.

"No!", Mona shouted before she and Donnie ran over to the van.

"We have the subjects and the vial!", the 2nd lieutenant spoke over the radio as the van doors, which showed Sandra and April all tied up and their mouths all taped up, closing before Donnie shouted.

"They're getting away! They got Mayhem's necklace and the family!", Donnie shouted as he then gave chase toward the van with Leo and Raph pursuing as well.

"I can't believe you just broke your own swords.", Raph spoke.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that he's that strong?", Leo responded.

"Come on, guys. We can argue about it later. Right now, we have to stop them!", Mona urged.

Meanwhile, as Mikey got up, he suddenly heard Mayhem struggling to get free as he gave cute grunts and gasped as he turned around.

"Mayhem! Are you okay, little dude?!", Mikey spoke in slight worry before Mayhem was now free and gave a determined look and grin as he purred slightly.

"Oh, thank goodness. You scared me.", Mikey sighed in relief just before noticing one of the strange men headed for him as did Mayhem, who spat out the empty can in his mouth as Mikey drew out his nunchucks.

"You think you're tough, huh?! You think you're tough enough to stand up to my hot nunchuck fury?!", Mikey spoke as he prepared to attack before hitting him three times and then trying again only for the strange man to stop the nunchuck with his right arm, surprising both Mikey and Mayhem, who gasped in shock.

"Huh?", Mikey puzzled as the strange man then removed the nunchucks from Mikey's grasp.

"I see. Well, then.", Mikey spoke before he and Mayhem screamed in panic and ran before the two ran away with the strange man giving chase as both Mikey and Mayhem eventually ran up toward an alley only to find a dead end with the strange man walking forward before Mayhem vanished and reappeared while biting into the nunchucks before swinging itself toward the strange man, slashing it with a scythe-like blade that popped out of the nunchuck, apparently cutting the strange man that began to lose balance before falling down with Mayhem giving a determined grunt.

"What the...?", Mikey puzzled before he ran over to him and tilted the strange man to the point that he lays on his back before noticing that the strange man was actually a robot this whole time as a purple eye blinked out and went back on.

"This is all kinds of wrong!", Mikey commented before the robot powered down and a brain with eyes and mouth was seen just behind the shirt before awakening with an angry squeal.

This scared Mikey and Mayhem before the brain popped out and then jumped onto Mikey's face, making him scream in panic.

**Chapter 4**

Mikey was running in panic, trying to get the pink creature off him before running into a wall. Although nothing seemed to work until Mikey forcibly removed the creature from his head straight toward the wall before it slid down and then ran in a panic with a squeal, relieving and worrying Mikey as Mayhem grew puzzled with a purr.

Later, Mikey and Mayhem caught up to Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mona, and Venus.

"Guys, guys! You're never gonna believe this! That dude, he-he...had a brain!", Mikey exclaimed.

"We all have brains, Mikey.", Leo responded.

"Not all of us.", Donnie responded.

"In our chests?!", Mikey responded.

"No, Mikey. Not in our chests.", Leo replied.

"You're not listening to me!", Mikey exclaimed in anger before Leo slapped Mikey to try to calm him down, only for it to fail, slightly at least.

"Did you just slap me?", Mikey asked.

"I was calming you down.", Leo explained.

"WHY WOULD THAT CALM ME DOWN?!", Mikey responded angrily.

"I think he's delusional.", Donnie guessed in his opinion.

"Just...just come here. I'm telling you, the big guy was a robot and he had a freaky weird alien brain thing in his chest!", Mikey urged as he and Mayhem then headed back to where he was with Leo, Donnie, and Raph following them.

"You gotta believe me.", Mikey spoke as Mayhem climbed back on top of his shoulder.

"I'm not sure we do.", Raph responded.

"Well, we have fought two beetle warriors and their pet dogs, Raph.", Mona interjected.

"Don't remind me.", Raph retorted calmly.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll change your tune when you see that he's...", Mikey began as they arrived only to notice that the robot suit in human skin was not here.

"Gone?", Mikey puzzled.

"There are no such things as brain aliens, Mikey.", Mona stated.

"Would be cool if there were, though.", Venus commented before Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mona have puzzled glances at Venus and walked away with Mikey walking dejectedly as Mayhem purred dejectedly for him as Venus grew puzzled.

"What? Is it just me who thinks that?", Venus puzzled.

"Still...I can't help but feel that this is...familiar.", Mona commented before Mayhem noticed his apparent armband beeping a bit faster at first before it slowed down and stopped, puzzling Mayhem.

Later, at the lair, Tang Shen spoke up first.

"So, how did it go up there on the surface?", Shen asked.

"Truth be told, not exactly good.", Mona responded before Mayhem shuddered a bit in response and exclaimed a bit in agreement.

"Those bad men came back, didn't they?", Shen guessed.

"Uh-Huh.", Mayhem nodded.

"Good thing they were able to keep you safe, at least, isn't it?", Shen grinned as she picked Mayhem up, making Mona grin a bit.

"Yes. But their inability to work together not only shattered most of their weapons, but it had also allowed them all to get away!", Splinter added in slight reprimand.

"It's not like I wanted them to get away. I tried to go after them but they were just too fast.", Mona spoke.

"Yeah. One of their pet dogs was even as mad as a bull seeing red.", Venus agreed.

"Well, maybe if I didn't have to waste my time arguing with 'hero-boy', I could've saved them.", Raph responded.

"Hey, if you hadn't gotten in my way, I could've done it. And you went flying off on your own! How smart was that?", Leo retorted to Raph before he spoke to Donnie.

"Well, it would've worked out great if somebody hadn't hit me in the head with their nunchucks!", Donnie responded, pinning the blame on Mikey.

"Well, none of this would've happened if...", Mikey began before he turned around to notice no one else to blame on his left before then turning back to Splinter.

"Somebody hadn't trusted us to go up there in the first place.", Mikey finished before his five siblings realized that error quickly while Mikey realized his a bit late.

"Oh, geez. Sensei, I didn't mean to...", Mikey began before Splinter peacefully interrupted.

"No, Michelangelo. You are right.", Splinter spoke, puzzling the turtles.

"I am?", Mikey puzzled.

"He is?", Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mona, and Venus puzzled.

"One of you were very close, but you were not fully prepared for what was up there. I trained you to fight as individuals, not as a team. And as your teacher, your father, the responsibility for that is mine. Perhaps, in another year, we can try again.", Splinter assured.

"Wha...Another year?! Has everybody forgotten that people were kidnapped? They don't have a year! Sensei, we have to do something, now!", Donnie urged only earning a slight glare from Splinter.

"You weren't there, Sensei. You didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes. She was scared. And she was counting on me, er, us, to save her.", Donnie added, puzzling Splinter a bit.

"Yeah. Think back to when you took me and Venus in to the family. We were scared, too, and we had nowhere to go"., Mona added.

"Donatello and Mona do have a point, Yoshi. Besides, now that Mayhem's vial was taken, there's no telling what it could do to them.", Tang Shen agreed.

Then, after looking back at a picture of him and Shen back when they were human, Splinter had reached his final decision.

"Yes. You must save her.", Splinter spoke.

"I agree, Sensei, but in that fight, we weren't exactly a well-oiled machine.", Leo stated.

"Like that robot with the brain-thingy.", Mikey added before Mayhem nodded in agreement.

"Give it a rest.", Raph spoke.

"Robot with the brain-thingy? That was just like one of the strange men I've noticed all those years ago.", Shen stated.

"Finally! Someone believes me! Thank you.", Mikey shouted in spiteful relief.

"Wait. You and Mona saw them, too?", Mikey puzzled in realization.

"Unfortunately, yes, Michelangelo. And it was just after our mutation.", Shen explained.

"I thought it sounded familiar.", Mona commented.

"Regardless, Mona, your brothers are going to need weaponry of the mystic kind.", Splinter spoke.

"And how good are those? Just out of curiosity.", Raph asked.

"We're so glad you asked, Raphael.", Shen grinned before Splinter opened up a compartment, which held all four mystic weapons, although the purple Bo Staff was made out of military-grade titanium at the top of it while the blue katanas, the orange nunchuck with a spiked yo-yo hanging down from it, and red sticks with wooden handles as they floated.

"What?!", Leo exclaimed in surprise.

"No way!", Raph spoke in surprise.

"Amazing.", Donnie spoke as Mikey got teary-eyed in awe and then ran for the compartment to look in awe.

"You and Shen had those the whole time, Sensei?", Leo asked in surprise.

"The earlier weapons were only to prepare you.", Splinter responded.

"And truth be told, we were planning on giving you those after the birthday cake as presents anyway.", Shen added.

"So, that means...", Leo guessed.

"Yes. You may each take your mystic weapons.", Splinter agreed.

"Oh, yeah! Dibs on the yo-yo!", Mikey spoke as he then grabbed the nunchuck and spun out the yo-yo in a way that best suits his style while Donnie takes the titanium staff and then swings it around before then holding it at the ready.

"Wow. This was just like my old staff, but better!", Donnie spoke in awe.

"Michelangelo, the weapon you hold now is called the Kusari-Fundo. It can extend to great lengths and has the potential to lift any heavy object that bars your path from your goal.", Splinter stated.

"Really, Sensei? Can it even do this?", Mikey asked excitedly before then thrusting the ball forward and even began spinning it while making noises.

"Yes, Michelangelo. However, it is important to warn you that its power can occasionally become out of control, causing it to come to life as a mystic flaming skull.", Splinter responded.

"Wait, what?", Mikey puzzled before the ball sparked up with flames and laughed mischievously.

"Oh, no.", Mikey spoke before it started going crazy, causing Mikey to go everywhere in the room as he screamed from the sudden force of being moved as the ball laughed.

"I rest my case. Donatello. Your Tech-Bo Staff is made of military-grade titanium. It even serves more than one function. But only you can discover how many for yourself.", Splinter stated.

"More than one function, huh? I guess I could give it a few test runs.", Donnie grinned.

"Uh, what am I supposed to do with these?", Raph asked, pointing to the wooden sticks with handles.

"Those are called Tonfas. They not only create a mystic force field around its wielder, but it also enhances their strengths. Try channeling your emotions into pure mystic energy through those weapons.", Splinter suggested.

Raph only groaned a bit before taking them.

"All right.", Raph spoke before then taking a deep breath and then started pretending to hit someone, causing the red sparks to fly off the weapons, astounding Raph.

"Whoa...Now, this one's just right up my alley.", Raph grinned before Leo then picked up his blue katana from the compartment and grew astounded.

"And finally, Leonardo, the weapon you now hold is called the Ōdachi. Naturally, it is a five-foot long samurai sword that can not only cut through any and every known material within and beyond this realm, but it also possesses the ability to create portals.", Splinter spoke to Leo.

"Hey, not too bad. Can't blame you if there was only one of these. Still, I think it'll do just as fine.", Leo grinned.

"As it should. It may hold more mystic power than you ever know, Leonardo. And with that mystic power with each of you and your brother's weapons comes a great responsibility that you have to carry and honor at all times.", Shen stated.

"Hai, Sensei.", the turtles spoke.

"As for Mona and Venus, their own weapons are already mystic. Mona's Naginata staff can instantly become a Masamune for a split second and cut down all enemies from a ranged distance while Venus' Kana's can open up a portal as well, but only at a short distance. Up until recently, there wasn't any need for them to use their weapons' mystic abilities.", Splinter spoke.

"Aha! I knew you were holding back!", Raph guessed with a slight smirk.

"Look, can we talk about this later?", Mona asked.

"And one more thing. If you are going to fight more effectively as a unit, you are going to need a leader.", Splinter added.

"Can I be the leader?", Leo asked as he raised his hand.

"Why should you be the leader? I kicked your butt. I should be the leader.", Raph responded.

"I'm smarter than all you guys put together. It should be me.", Donnie argued.

"No way! It should be me!", Mikey argued, puzzling Mayhem and the three turtles.

"I don't really have a reason. I just think it would be neat.", Mikey explained.

"I, for one, hope that whoever the leader is, he'd at least more sensible about it.", Mona stated.

Then, Splinter opened the door as he responded.

"This is a difficult decision. I will meditate on it.", Splinter spoke before closing the door.

However, after a second and a half, Splinter opened the door and spoke the answer.

"It's Leonardo.", Splinter spoke before closing the door.

"No hard feelings, Raph?", Leo asked before Raph only groaned as he got up and walked away.

"Just stick it in your shell. You're just lucky we all got cool weapons.", Raph responded.

Later, outside, on a rooftop, the mutants were watching for any suspicious activity. Of course, the mutants had their own opinions on the matter of surveillance.

"Explain to me one more time what we're doing here.", Mikey whispered, earning groans from the five mutants.

"Mikey, we've been over this. That building has the same logo as the van that was used to kidnap the family. So, if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnappers will eventually show his face. And when he does, we'll make him tell us where he took them.", Leo responded.

"And then, we got ourselves a band.", Mikey guessed, prompting Leo to facepalm himself.

"Just hit the guy I tell you to.", Leo responded.

"Will do.", Mikey agreed as he gave a thumbs-up before Raph then spoke to Leo.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?", Raph asked.

"Trust me. They'll be here any second.", Leo assured.

However, Leo and Mona stood vigilant as in that same moment, Mikey flipped a piece of paper toward Donnie, inadvertently hitting him awake, before Donnie glared at Mikey, who laughed nervously as Venus slept. 1 hour later, Mikey slept as Mayhem watched Donnie do some jump roping only to trip up eventually. Then, another hour passed as Mikey was playing "I Spy".

"Okay. I'm thinkin' of somethin' green. Green. Ga-reen.", Mikey spoke to Donnie as Mayhem grew curious as it looked around with purrs.

"Is it Raphael again?", Donnie asked.

"Man, you're good at this!", Mikey spoke as Mayhem grinned with a purr.

"Whoever is out there Sure is taking a long time.", Venus stated.

Then, Raph spoke to Leo.

"Give it up, already. The guy's not gonna show.", Raph spoke.

"We have to be patient.", Leo responded.

"No, you have to come up with a better plan, 'cause the four of us standing here with our thumbs up our noses...", Raph began.

"I don't think they'd fit.", Mikey interrupted.

"...is pointless.", Raph finished just as the van pulled up.

"Are you sure about that, Raph?", Mona asked with a smirk.

"He just showed up, didn't he?", Raph guessed as the van just pulled up.

"I should've complained 2 hours ago.", Raph spoke to himself as the driver pulled over behind the building.

"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan. There's no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out without question!", Leo spoke.

"Yes, sir!", Mona and Venus saluted before they and also noticed that Donnie, Raph, and Mikey just up and left.

"Guys? Guys, wait up!", Leo spoke as Mayhem purred a bit.

"That was rude.", Venus commented before they joined Leo as he slid down the ladder before he and his siblings surrounded the driver of the van.

"All right, buddy. We can do this the easy way, or...,my vote, the hard way.", Raph warned as he and his siblings drew their mystic weapons while Mayhem gave a fierce, angry glare at the driver.

"Yeah. Look at it logically. There are six of us and one of you. What are you gonna do?", Donnie chuckled a bit.

Then, the driver retaliated by getting out a purple laser gun and then firing it at the turtles, prompting them to jump away from line of fire, giving the driver a chance to escape.

"You had to ask!", Raph spoke to Donnie before they got back down on the ground and started going after it only for the van to get much faster and get away just as Leo and Donnie landed.

"He's getting away again.", Donnie spoke.

"No, he's not.", Leo responded.

"Not this time.", Mona added before she and the turtles started following the van in pursuit via rooftops.

Eventually, Raph caught up to the van and leapt on top of it, prompting the driver to turn sharply, shaking Raph off in the process before going a different direction with Leo, Donnie, and Mikey following the van close by running across the rooftops next to the van, not knowing that the driver looked at his rear view mirror to notice the turtles heading for him before looking over to his right side and then getting out his blaster, which had a sort of blade with saw-like spikes at the bottom before firing it at the turtles, two of which jumped off while Leo, Mona, and Venus remained in pursuit before jumping off the rooftop, flipping, and tossing one of the stars toward one of the portals that Venus just made before it then sent the star straight toward a tire, popping it, and causing the van to veer out of control toward a lamppost and land in its left side as it let out a continuous honk loudly, which then slowed to a stop as Leo landed on a rooftop nearby and noticed.

"Now, we're getting somewhere.", Leo spoke.

Later, Mona, Venus, Leo and his three brothers were just behind the side of the building as the former was using hand signals, none of which Donnie, Raph, Mona, Venus, or Mikey understood.

"I don't know what that means.", Raph whispered.

"Go around back!", Leo whispered.

"Why didn't he just say so?", Mikey puzzled.

"Yeah, that would've made sense.", Venus commented as Mayhem purred.

Then, the six mutants and Mayhem circled around back toward the van and opened up the back door of the van, dropping a canister of mutagen toward the street as it rolled toward Mikey, surprising him and Mayhem as Mayhem gave a surprised sound as he and Mikey were intrigued by the glowing canister of mutagen.

"Second Mom?", Mikey puzzled before the scene shifted to a comic book-sketch scene of sorts.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: So, what did you think so far? Pretty cool and unexpected, right? And now, here are today's Japanese decipherings and/or translations.**

**御願い****島須 ****= Onegai Shimasu **

**屋眼 ****= Yame **

**So, what do you think could happen a bit differently in Part 2, my friends? Feel free to leave your thoughts in a review for your suggestions on what could happen. Until next time. :)**


	2. Rise of the Turtles: Part 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Thank you for your patience. I have finally finished Part 2 of "Rise of the Turtles" from "Rise of the TMNT" (2012). Now, since watching the first episode of the original Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I thought about what would happen if the turtles in TMNT 2012 first met Baron Draxum in a similar manner as well, which was another reason for this series I'm creating. Oh, and I forgot to mention two things. Okay, three. First off, the rest of the cast are Kevin Spacey as Baron Draxum (due to his great voice for Hopper in "A Bug's Life"), Sam Richardson as Munnin, Timothy Simmons as Huggin, Elizabeth Olson as Thraxum, Danny Jacobs as Snake/Snakeweed, Nolan North as Kraang (unless he was already mentioned), Jim Meskimen as Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe, Rob Paulsen as Foot Lieutenant, and last, but not least, Maurice LaMarche as Foot Brute. I was planning on bringing Vern (voiced by Will Arnett) in, but bconfer368 didn't really like the guy, so whether or not he should appear at all is up for debate. Secondly, the series is actually in 2-D animation unlike the original TMNT 2012 series, mostly because I want to see or at least figure out, how it would look, especially with Titmouse Ltd. and Nickelodeon Animation releasing it in this story as would be shown after the credits with an instrumental version of the new song that played in the last episode in this story. And thirdly, as you already know, April and Sandra will be mutated. As for how, I cannot say yet. You'll just have to read it and see. Also, there was a certain song from TMNT 2012 that played when Leo told his brothers to fall back with Donnie agreeing, saying, "No argument here!" in response in the episode called "Enemy of my Enemy" that I wanted to add in this chapter, but couldn't because I don't know what it's called. If anyone knows where I can find the full, high quality version of this song and what it is called, please let me know so I can put it in for future use in this story. Anyhoo, enjoy. :)**

**Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)**

"**Rise of the Turtles, Part 2"**

**Chapter 1**

_**Mona Lisa: "Previously on 'Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'."**_

First, it showed the same alleyway where the two guardsmen attacked 15 years ago, a rat passed by near the sewer hatch before Leo opened it up and looked over both ways before then showing the mutants were running across rooftops before Donnie spotted something, or rather, someone, as did Mayhem, puzzling him.

"You are going up to a strange and hostile world. Stay in the shadows.", Splinter warned.

"Huh?", Mayhem puzzled.

"Guys. Look at that.", Donnie spoke, pointing to four strange men, two beetle warriors with their mutant Cerberus-like dogs, and one mysterious being with a silver cloak and a black helmet as they burst out and closed in toward them.

"Attention, O'Neils. You have been chosen for our special project, courtesy of Baron Draxum.", the first lieutenant stated as Kirby was being escorted into the van before it showed April getting carried off by the mysterious being as the 2nd lieutenant carried Sandra off.

"You're coming with us.", the being spoke.

"Let go of me!", April urged before Mona and Donnie kicked the mysterious being and the 2nd lieutenant in the back, prompting them to release April and Sandra, who were sent flying up before landing in Mona's arms as was her mother for Donnie's case.

"Gotcha!", Donnie assured.

"You're safe, now.", Mona added in assurance before April noticed a special necklace that she knows Mona wears.

"Mona...? I-Is that you?", April asked.

"What? H-How do you know who I am?", Mona puzzled.

"Watch out!", Mikey shouted before the 2nd lieutenant whacked Donnie and Mikey with his sword like a baseball bat, whilst also barely cutting off the necklace with the vial around it before claiming it at the same time Mona was inadvertently kicked away by the 2nd lieutenant's dog, knocking them toward the garbage cans and bags with Mayhem landing in-between bags just before the 2nd lieutenant spoke to the radio in the van.

"We have the subjects and the vial!", the 2nd lieutenant spoke over the radio as the van doors, which showed Sandra and April all tied up and their mouths all taped up, closing before Donnie shouted.

"They're getting away!", Donnie shouted as he gave chase toward the van before it then showed Mikey preparing to attack only for the strange man to stop the nunchuck with his right arm and then showed Mikey tilting the strange man to the point that he lays on his back before noticing that the strange man was actually a robot this whole time as a purple eye blinked out and went back on before it powered down and a brain with eyes and mouth was seen just behind the shirt before awakening with an angry squeal as Mikey spoke.

"The big guy was a robot and he had a freaky weird alien brain thing in his chest!", Mikey spoke before it then showed Raph caught up to the van and leapt on top of it, prompting the driver to turn sharply, shaking Raph off in the process before going a different direction and then the six mutants and Mayhem circled around back toward the van and opened up the back door of the van, dropping a canister of mutagen toward the street as it rolled toward Mikey, surprising him and Mayhem as Mayhem gave a surprised sound as he and Mikey were intrigued by the glowing canister of mutagen as Leo spoke.

"One of the kidnappers will eventually show his face. And when he does, we'll make him tell us where he took them.", Leo

"Second Mom?", Mikey puzzled.

**Chapter 2**

From the sight of the mutagen, the 6 mutants only had one common reaction.

"Whoa...", the mutants spoke in awe.

"What is that?", Mona puzzled.

"Hold on. Isn't that the...?", Leo began.

"Mutagen that turned us all into what we are now.", Donnie finished.

"Let's drink some!", Mikey suggested.

"Say what, now?", Venus puzzled as Mayhem showed a similar reaction.

"Why would you do that?", Raph asked.

"'Cause if you mutate a mutant, you get a super mutant.", Mikey responded.

"That seems like a sound argument.", Venus agreed.

"Oh, yeah? What about the fact that you could wind up as a puddle of goo on the sidewalk instead?", Mona argued.

"Oh. That argument seems solid, too. So conflicting.", Venus responded.

"Well, either way, it's an improvement.", Raph assured jokingly.

"Guys, this is huge. Whoever kidnapped those people are somehow connected to what happened to us 15 years ago.", Leo urged.

"How is that possible?", Donnie asked.

"I'm guessing that the brain aliens that Mikey tried to tell us about would have something to do with that.", Mona guessed.

"That's right, Mona. With alien robots, anything's possible.", Mikey agreed.

"Anyhoo, let's get down to business.", Venus spoke before she lifted the human's head up just as he recovered.

"All right, pal. Who are you, where did you come from, and why did you help those baddies kidnap the family?", Venus interrogated.

"Name's Snake and I got nothin' to say to you hideous freaks.", Snake responded.

"Well, that's too bad. Like it or not, we're not leaving without any answers. Besides, we're just more of an acquired taste: you just need to know is a little bit more.", Mona responded before Venus tossed Snake over to Donnie and Mikey, who held him by the arms.

"Want to elaborate on that, Raph?", Mona asked.

"Do I? You see, we were just regular guys until we got hit with a little of this.", Raph spoke as he opened the mutagen canister and threatened to pour it on him, although fortunately not going too fast.

"Wh-What are you doin'?!", Snake asked worriedly.

"Playing a little game I like to call 'mutation roulette'. Now, you could turn out handsome like me, or you might end up disgusting and deformed, like Mikey, here.", Raph responded, peeving Mikey.

"Hey!", Mikey responded.

"Okay, not only was that unnecessary, that was uncalled for.", Mona commented.

"Hey, I just tell it like it is. Anyway, you feel lucky?", Raph spoke as he then slowly poured the mutagen toward Snake, frightening him to the point that he had to blab out the answers they needed to avoid mutation.

"Okay, okay! They call themselves the Kraang. They've been grabbing scientists from all over the city for someone named Baron Draxum.", Snake responded.

"Baron Draxum? We just heard that name earlier.", Mona spoke in slight surprise.

"Well, that worked pretty good.", Leo grinned.

"Of course it did. Would you wanna end up like Mikey?", Raph agreed.

"I'm right here.", Mikey responded.

"What do they want with these scientists?", Leo asked.

"And what's Baron Draxum working on?", Mona added.

"I don't know.", Snake responded before Raph got out the mutagen again and shook it a bit.

"All I know is they're taking them out of the city tonight and taking them to the Hidden City for Draxum's experiments, but I don't know where!", Snake responded.

"This is awesome! The girl's dad is a scientist, I'm a scientist. Ohhoho, she is so gonna like me.", Donnie chuckled giddily, puzzling Mayhem.

"I don't think you're her type.", Snake commented.

"For once, I can agree with him. Unless April is a mutant turtle like you, Donnie, I don't think it's anywhere near the realm of possibility. Her being your best friend, though, I guess it could work.", Mona concurred.

"Where are they now?", Leo asked.

Later, Snake was guarded and kept watch on by Mikey as he, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mona, and Venus were now on a rooftop as Mikey even did some sweet moves, only earning a facepalm from Snake on the side of the kidnapper's head while Mayhem grinned as he blinked his eyes as Leo surveyed the area that Snake mentioned earlier with a helicopter on the helipad and the three Kraang guarding the entrance.

"So, how does it look out there, Leo?", Mona asked.

"There's gotta be like 20 of 'em down there.", Leo responded.

"Yeah, and that's just the ones we can see.", Donnie agreed.

"All right. An all-you-can-beat buffet.", Raph spoke boldly as he got out his mystic Tonfas.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Raph. We can't just rush in there blindly.", Mona responded.

"Mona's right, Raph. We need a plan.", Leo concurred.

"I can understand this coming from Mona, but why?", Raph puzzled.

"Well, let's explain, shall we? In case you forgot, there are innocent lives at stake here. If we mess this up, they're goners, and that would not look good on our hero repertoire.", Venus responded.

"Then we won't screw it up.", Raph assured.

"It's not that simple, Raph.", Mona retorted.

"Boy, I could sure go for some of that pizza right now, huh?", Mikey stated just right next to the mutants, peeving them.

"What? I can't be the only one that's hungry.", Mikey spoke.

"Uh, Mikey? Weren't you supposed to be watching him?", Mona asked, making him realize that he made a mistake, puzzling Mayhem whilst allowing Snake to escape.

"Oh, geez.", Mikey spoke from realizing that mistake as Snake laughed before taking off.

"Get him!", Leo shouted before he caught sight of Snake going down the stairs and pursued with Mona going next after him, then Raph, Mikey (with Mayhem in tow), Venus, and Donnie before Snake jumped off with the mutants following in pursuit with Donnie, Mikey, and Venus heading for the wall.

"Talk about a dead end. What now?", Venus asked.

"Maybe he went over the wall.", Donnie guessed.

"Uh, have you seen his body, Donnie? Not exactly in good shape like we are.", Venus commented.

However, Mikey agreed.

"I'm on it.", Mikey spoke before Donnie gave him a leg-up, lifting him in the air.

"Alley-oop!", Donnie spoke before lifting Mikey up through the wall, only for him to fall down hard and land on the ground.

"Ow. I don't think he went this way.", Mikey groaned in pain.

"See? I told you he wouldn't go there.", Venus spoke to Donnie.

Meanwhile, though, Leo, Raph, and Mona ran the other way and stopped near the swing set before the trio eventually noticed Snake behind the dumpster and came up with a plan to trick him before Mona spoke to Raph and Leo.

"Well, that's just great. We let him get away. Again.", Mona groaned.

"Whoa, Whoa. Hold on, Mona. Leo's the leader. That means _he _let him get away again.", Raph spoke.

"You're not helping.", Leo whispered.

"I'm not trying to help.", Raph responded.

"Okay, okay. You want me to lead? Fine.", Leo whispered before Mona spoke up.

"So, what do we do now?", Mona asked.

"We go back to the lair, gear up, and at midnight, we drive Snake's van right up to the gate. The Kraang will think we're him and we'll cruise right in to Baron Draxum.", Leo responded.

"And then, we bust some heads?", Raph asked, making Mona giggle a bit.

"And then, we bust some heads.", Leo responded before the trio left.

"I love a happy ending.", Raph spoke as the trio left, seemingly unaware that Snake was listening.

Later, back at the lair, as Donnie was making preparations for something that can aid him and his brothers in their first mission, Raphael was seemingly speaking to Mona in his room.

"I know you're a little worried about me. Look, I'm not gonna lie to you. We've never gone into a fight like this and...I don't know what's gonna happen, but you don't have to worry. I will make it back. I love you, man.", Raph spoke before it was shown that he was actually talking to his pet turtle named Spike, puzzling Mona.

"Um..., what?", Mona puzzled before Mikey and Venus popped in.

"Aw. Are you talking to your pet turtle?", Mikey asked.

"No. Shut up.", Raph responded.

"Dude, you were totally talking to your pet turtle.", Venus spoke in giddy awe with cute eyes.

"What are you two doing here anyway? Shouldn't you all be getting ready?", Mona asked.

"That's adorable.", Mikey only responded.

"I'm gonna crush you!", Raph spoke as he got out his tonfas, generated a red mystic force field around him, and began chasing Mikey, frightening him.

"I'm gonna shellac you!", Raph threatened.

"Oh, boy...", Mona sighed in response.

Meanwhile, Leo and Shen were surveying his plan which was more like a metallic nut with a pencil, a couple of brushes, a button, a die, and an eraser.

"Any thoughts, Leo?", the Snake mutant asked.

"You know what, Shen? I think this plan is gonna work.", Leo grinned in response before Splinter walked in.

"No plan ever survives contact with the enemy. It is how you react to the unexpected that will determine if you and your brothers and sisters succeed.", Splinter responded.

"Sensei, do you think I'm ready for this?", Leo asked.

"Leonardo, I made you leader for a reason.", Splinter responded.

"What is that reason?", Leo asked.

"That may be something you have to learn yourself.", Shen responded.

"There's so much riding on this. What if something goes wrong?", Leo asked.

"Failure is a possibility every leader must face, Leonardo. It is something Shen and I had to face in Japan during my final battle with my enemy, the Shredder. Years ago, Oroku Saki, as Shredder was called then, had been my friend. But the love of a woman came between us. He could not accept it and his jealousy turned outward into a vengeful attack. And while he could not defeat me that day, my world fell and crumbled around me as the battle nearly took the life of my beloved Tang Shen, and while she indeed survived the attack, we lost our baby daughter, Miwa.", Splinter responded as he flashed back to when Shredder attacked him in the flaming dojo even showing a point when Shredder leapt up and aimed to slay him, only to wind up slashing Shen instead, quite by accident, before later, Splinter helped Shen up as they watched the dojo burn in flames before flashing back to the present.

"But that's my point, Sensei. You and Shen lost everything.", Leo stated.

"We lost many things. My family, my home, my name. But, we gained many things as well, like the six of you.", Splinter grinned in assurance.

"And look how well we turned out.", Shen added with a grin.

"Don't worry. We can handle this.", Leo assured before Mikey screamed in panic with the supercharged Raph chasing him.

"Get back here!", Raph shouted with Mona going after him.

"Take it easy, Raph! He's not worth the effort!", Mona urged before Leo and Splinter sighed as Shen giggled a bit.

"Maybe I better go with you to be on the safe side.", Shen suggested.

"No. My sons and daughters risking their lives is one thing, but you risking yours? I cannot condone this.", Splinter spoke worriedly.

"Think of all the times I snuck out for necessary provisions for our children, Yoshi. My stealth is bound to have improved by now.", Shen assured.

Then, Splinter sighed after a moment.

"If you wish to go along, I will not stop you. Just promise me you will all return in one piece.", Splinter sighed.

"We will.", Shen nodded.

**Chapter 3**

Later, at the same area Leo saw earlier, in the center, the mysterious being brought out a mystic compass before placing it on a wall and forming a capitalized M on it, creating an apparent portal before jumping through it and then heading down to an apparent city underground and then headed for the citadel where a sort of mutant with a golden helmet with horns, one on each side, was waiting in his lab with a sort of big mutagen tank in the center before he then walked up to the being and spoke while stepping out of the shadows.

"So, where are they?", the mutant asked.

"They're currently held in a cell as you requested, Draxum.", the being spoke in reply.

"They are, eh? And the vial?", Draxum asked.

"Your lieutenants suggested that I hand-deliver this to you.", the being spoke while getting out the vial before Draxum received it.

"Hm. Excellent work returning my vial to me and bringing the special specimen to boot, Thraxum. Although, I think it's time I see the subjects myself to be certain.", Draxum suggested.

"Of course. Whatever you think is best, Draxum.", Thraxum responded, earning a smirk from Draxum.

Later, up above, inside the cell, the Kraang were guarding the cell that April, Sandra, and Kirby were locked inside in.

"Hey. You can't keep us in here like this. We know our rights.", April shouted while banging the door from inside.

"I...don't think they care about that, April.", Kirby spoke.

"These men aren't exactly the kind of people that can be reasoned with.", Sandra added.

"We can't just sit here. We've gotta do something.", April urged.

"Like what?", Kirby puzzled before April smirked as she got an idea.

However, just as April began feigning her pain, Baron Draxum arrived and noticed the cell and then motioned to the Kraang, asking them to open it up.

"Ohh! Oh, my stomach! The pain is unbearable!", April groaned before the cell door opened, revealing none other than Baron Draxum, earning gasps from April, Kirby, and Sandra.

"I assure you I have no interest in your pathetic stomachaches.", Draxum spoke before two small black demons named Huggin and Munnin hopped off Draxum's shoulders and landed near the couple.

"But we would like to hear more about those stomach pains.", Munnin spoke before Huggin popped up and laughed, making Sandra gasp before April seized the opportunity and tried to catch Draxum off-guard, only puzzling him as she even tried to tip him back and even bit into his shoulder with little to no success as Draxum showed little to no reaction other than sighing.

"Well, I guess that's one way for her to come with us.", Munnin commented.

"Should we, uh...do something about that, Boss?", Huggin puzzled.

"No need. This nuisance's attacks won't do as much good the way she is now. But my experiment can change that. Droids? Bring the scientist and the other subject with you and follow me. We've got some experimenting to do.", Draxum issued to the two Kraang droids as April was still trying to fend him off, but with little to no effect.

"You don't suppose she would keep doing that the whole way, do you, Huggin?", Munnin asked.

"Of course not. As pathetic as humans are, they aren't so gullible as to continue that poor excuse of an attempt of resistance, right?", Huggin responded.

Later, however, even when April, Kirby, and Sandra were taken by Draxum and the Kraang to Draxum's lab, the first former was still trying with little to no success.

"Okay. I stand corrected.", Huggin spoke.

That was when Draxum removed April from his shoulders and placed her inside the laboratory capsule where Kirby and Sandra were just placed in.

"Why don't you relax and stay a while? Once my experiment succeeds, you won't need to worry about stomach pains where this is headed. Once it's ready, April O'Neil, you and your mother will become part of an experiment that will change the very nature of humanity. For now, I must finish my preparations with the vial. Until then, enjoy your brief stay.", Draxum spoke before turning around and walking up to his tank with April then turning to Kirby and Sandra.

"Well, I guess we can just sit here.", April spoke.

Meanwhile, Snake sighed as he readied his gun with the two Kraang droids with him at the entrance.

"They'll be here any minute.", Snake spoke to the Kraang in his right.

"Kraang, are those who are coming to this place coming to this place?", one Kraang asked.

"I lack that knowledge, Kraang. I will inquire of Kraang of that knowledge. Do you have the knowledge of those coming to this place are near this place, Kraang?", the second Kraang asked, peeving Snake as he growled before he finally shouted.

"They're TURTLES! Call them Turtles! 'Are the turtles here?'!", Snake responded before one of the Kraang on the ceiling noticed the vehicle.

"There are lights of a vehicle which contain that which you wish us to call 'the turtles' coming to this place which you wish us to call 'here'.", the Kraang spoke, flustering Snake.

"What are you talking about?!", Snake exclaimed before turning around to see the van driving toward the entrance with Snake readying his gun before he and the Kraang began firing, only for the van to show no signs of stopping, prompting them to hit the deck before the van rammed into the entry gate and exploded with Snake landing on the dirt and then looking back on the explosion only for a broken canister of mutagen to land on the ground as its contents were spilled out toward Snake, making him groan in pain with those groans growing louder into screams as he then quickly went through a mutation with his voice getting deeper and scarier as he grew numerous roots and even a big flower as well.

Meanwhile, the Kraang were surveying the damage to the van.

"The ones coming to this place are not in the vehicle bringing them to this place.", the Kraang droid stated.

"Then in what place are the ones called the turtles?", another Kraang droid puzzled.

Sure enough, the turtles, along with Mona and Venus were climbing up the wall when no one was looking with Shen already on top of the building while the Kraang were distracted.

"This should buy us just enough time, my children.", Shen spoke with a whisper.

"Wow. Lucky thing that van showed up to distract 'em.", Mikey grinned, earning a sigh from Donnie, who unwittingly hurt himself with his climbing spikes, although not too bad.

"Uh, Mikey, That was the plan. Leo, Raph, and I knew Snake was hiding in the alley, so we convinced him that we'd be in the van.", Mona whispered.

"But we weren't in the van.", Mikey responded.

"Exactly. That's the whole point.", Mona whispered in response.

"Look. Just keep climbing.", Leo added.

"Can do.", Mikey grinned before he and the others kept climbing.

Inside the storage unit, as several Kraang droids were marching by, an air vent grate landed just behind two of them, prompting them to notice not only Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Mona, and Venus, but also Shen before the Snake mutant hissed while going down the vents before quickly attacking them to the point that they were knocked unconscious before ceasing her hissing.

"There. That should do it.", Shen spoke before she led the way with Leo and the others following them with Donnie growing astonished by the metallic alloy.

"Wow. I've never seen anything like this. They're using a metal alloy that...I don't even recognize.", Donnie spoke in awe.

"Gosh. A metal alloy even you don't know about. It boggles the mind.", Raph spoke in slight annoyance and sarcasm.

"Dude, you wanna talk metallurgy with me? Bring it.", Donnie goaded.

"I don't. And...", Raph began before Leo cleared his throat.

"What part of being in an enemy lair do you not understand?", Leo whispered.

Then, as soon as they got there, they noticed a lone door guarded by the Kraang.

"Whoa. Those are the alien robots you and Mona saw, Shen?", Donnie asked.

"Unfortunately.", Shen responded.

"Looking back on them now doesn't exactly bring up any good memories for me.", Mona added.

"What am I, chopped liver? And where have I heard 'alien robots' before, huh? Oh, yeah. I've been saying it for hours!", Mikey shouted, inadvertently drawing attention to the Kraang, who quickly opened fire at the mutants who charged in to attack them.

First, Mikey used his Kusari-Fundo to wrap it around the Kraang droid before smacking him to the ground and taking off while Donnie used his tech bo-staff to smash the Kraang droid against the wall as it acted like a big fist. Then, Raph used his tonfas to create a force field around himself and then smash the Kraang droid into the ground as if it were a rag doll before then tossing it toward another, disabling that Kraang droid as well.

"Heh. Puny robots.", Raph smirked before then powering down and noticing Mona turning her mystic naginata staff into a powerful Masamune and then slashing the incoming droids, causing a bright purple liquid to spew out from the suits as it practically splattered before Venus used her kana's to create portals to teleport the laser blasts straight toward the Kraang droid, disabling it as one of the blasts hit it in the eye while Leonardo used his Ōdachi to cut through the Kraang droid, deactivating it in the process before it powered down, causing a sort of brain alien to pop out and shriek at them, frightening Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mayhem while Mona and Shen were shocked and Venus was just disgusted before Mikey whacked it in the head, knocking it unconscious before Mikey picked it up.

"See?! See, it's a brain thing! I told you! I told you, but did any of you believe me? No! Because apart from Mona, Venus, and Shen, you all think I'm just some bonehead!", Mikey spoke angrily.

"Easy, Mikey. I don't think you'd wanna yell that loud, otherwise...", Mona warned before the alien screeched awake and bit into Mikey's arm.

"Ow!", Mikey shouted.

"This happens.", Mona finished before Mikey then shook the Kraang off his arm, inadvertently toward the button to set off the alarm.

"No!", Leo shouted as he ran to stop it from hitting the alarm, only for the Ōdachi to shoot out a blue mystic energy before it formed a ring in front of the alarm, causing the alien to cross through the portal before landing on the ground through another portal opening near the ceiling straight toward the ground before it scurried off with a screech.

"Okay, did my sword just do that?", Leo puzzled.

"Maybe it's how your sword works when using its mystic powers.", Mona guessed.

"I did say it has more mystic power than you realize, didn't I?", Shen added with a grin.

"Oh, yeah. You did. Now, let's move.", Leo spoke.

"Move where? The door probably won't even budge.", Raph asked before Mona found the possible answer on the ground as it came in the form of a sort of medallion.

"What about this? Could this help?", Mona asked as she picked the medallion up.

"Hopefully.", Donnie spoke before noticing the conduits above.

"These conduits could be leading us to that area, anyway.", Donnie added.

"Oh. That's really interesting. Thanks for sharing, Donnie.", Raph spoke sarcastically.

"Meathead, the conduits are all converging toward the door, which means whatever's going on behind that door is important!", Donnie reprimanded in response before he headed toward the door with the mystic medallion before Leo smiled and pointed the way they should go before Mona spoke to Raph.

"He does have a point, Raph.", Mona concurred with Donnie.

"You got slammed.", Mikey chuckled a bit before Raph then grabbed Mikey's finger and crushed it a bit.

"Mercy!", Mikey exclaimed before Raph released him, allowing Mikey to lick his finger.

"Not cool.", Mikey whined a bit.

Later, Mona placed the medallion on the door before the symbol of it flower bright blue and began spinning the dial around quickly, causing a sort of circle to etch itself on the door while glowing bright blue as well before Mona then moved the medallion around, forming an M on it before the mouth opened up, revealing a portal both inside and below the holding cells.

"Guys. Check it out.", Mona spoke, pointing toward a mystic portal.

"I can't believe it. This is unprecedented. Who would've thought that there was an actual portal right here? I wonder where it leads.", Donnie spoke.

"Hopefully someplace that we need to get to and soon.", Mona spoke.

"You and me both, Mona.", Shen agreed.

"I just hope it's someplace where we can kick butt.", Venus added.

"You don't say. How about _you_ check it first?", Raph playfully suggested before pushing Donnie over, causing him to fall through the portal as he screamed before Raph, Leo, Mikey, Shen, Mona, Venus, and Mayhem both followed while falling through the portal just as the Kraang noticed just the door after the mouth closed and reformed into a door, puzzling it before it then went away.

Meanwhile, the mutants were going through a sewer pipe like gateway before eventually arriving on the ground of the Hidden City with four out of five turtles landing flat on their chests while Shen, Venus, Mona, and Mayhem landed safely.

Once the rest of the mutants got up, they were quite surprised to see a whole city of mutants in the air.

"Uh, anyone know where we are?", Raph asked.

"That's a really good question.", Donnie added.

"This must be the Hidden City. Splinter and I went there once not long after our mutation. In fact, you could say you led us here when you were kids.", Shen replied.

"Whoa. A whole city for mutants underground? Why couldn't we have just lived there?", Mikey puzzled.

"We can admire the city later, Mikey. Right now, we have to find and rescue the kidnapped family.", Leo urged.

"Oh. Got it.", Mikey responded before Leo and the rest went up the stairs.

Later, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Shen, Mona, Venus, and Mayhem arrived the building just up ahead in a sort of lab with April and Sandra inside one capsule and Kirby in another.

"We found them.", Donnie spoke.

"Wait, guys. There he is.", Leo spoke just as Draxum just finished booting the machine up as the canister opened up to show a purple liquid with green bubbles in it with Draxum then opening the bottle and pouring the vial through a hole, sending said vial across the vine all around the canister before sending it to the very top to be charged ionically and then placed inside the mixture, turning it into mutagen.

"What's he doing, Donnie?", Leo asked.

"Not sure exactly, Leo, but...it looks like he's making his own mutagen.", Donnie responded before the mutagen tank is complete with the mutagen now finished before the top opened up, allowing the oozesquitoes to drink up the mutagen and store it in their behind-like containers before two of them moved closer to Draxum, who then went over to April and Sandra and then lifted them up, binding them in vines.

"What's going to happen to us now, Dad?", April asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, April. Just hang in there.", Kirby urged.

"Frankly, you two possess genes that are normally unaffected by mutagen alone, but this vial can help it do more. For you see, this vial is the key to unlocking your hidden potential genetically encoded in your half kraang genes. You humans should feel honored, for you will be the first of many to be reborn. First, you will change and then, you will be perfect.", Draxum assured.

"Um, is this going to hurt?", April asked nervously.

"It will...if I'm doing it right.", Draxum responded before placing the two oozesquito drones on April and Sandra, prompting them to bite April and Sandra, giving them a sort of small prickly feeling before the oozesquitoes then dispensed their special mutagen inside their bloodstream before flying away.

"Huh. Well, that wasn't...", April began before she and Sandra began to feel excruciating pain as their bodies started glowing green for a moment before they started to change.

For April's case, her shell formed on her back, quickly tearing off her shirt while her fingers and toes each fused into three fingers and three toes on each hand and foot with her skin finally turning green as she even grew scales.

"Please, make it stop! Make it stop!", Sandra shouted as she grew fur first before gaining cat-like features such as a tail, musle, and pointed ears while her hands became paw-like in appearance and feet turned into paws.

"Oh, my gosh! My skin feels like it's on fire!", April shouted as she and he mother were mutating as Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Mayhem, Mona, Venus, and Shen gasped in shock during the mutations, even Kirby as he grew worried for them as Draxum smiled in surprise.

"April, Sandra, no!", Kirby shouted.

Once they were finished, April and Sandra panted heavily from their mutations before looking at themselves with the latter fainting after seeing herself. However, once the former finished seeing herself, April screamed loudly in horror before snapping at Draxum.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?! I'M A FREAK!", April shouted before Huggin laughed in joy and spoke giddily.

"I know, right?! A freakishly purty one at that!", Huggin chuckled.

"Yeah, being human is totally overrated. Ask anyone.", Munnin added.

"The mutations worked. Just like it did all those years ago...", Draxum spoke in wonder.

"'All those years ago?'", Mona puzzled.

"Wait, Draxum was involved with what happened to us?", Venus puzzled.

"Apparently, yes. He was involved, but just not directly.", Donnie responded.

"This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!", April hyperventilated.

"It's okay, April. We'll figure this out like we always do...", Kirby began.

But before he could finish, April only snapped fearfully at him.

"FIGURE THIS OUT?! Dad look at us! We're mutants freaks!", April snapped in panic.

"That's what you think. But what I see is perfection.", Draxum retorted.

"Buddy, you are insane if you think this is perfection. Change us back!", April shouted angrily in response.

"Change you back? Never. You are perfect just the way you are. And finally, after all these years, I can continue my work.", Draxum responded.

That was when Thraxum came in with a report.

"My lord, there are intruders in the fortress. They might be here for the test subjects.", Thraxum reported.

"I already know, Commander. Find them and bring them to me.", Draxum responded before Raph shouted.

"Well, you don't have to look very far, ya freak!", Raph shouted, attracting Draxum's attention.

"What?", Draxum puzzled from noticing the 7 mutants with Mayhem involved before Raph shouted to Draxum.

"Okay, Baron Draxum! Whatever you did to those ladies, undo it right now, and we'll be more than happy to let you walk out of this with your horns still attached to your head.", Raph spoke, not knowing that Draxum was in puzzlement at first, and then positive awe from seeing them, his own apparent creations.

"You're...beautiful.", Draxum spoke in teary-eyed awe.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of there in a second.", Donnie assured with a shout to the recently mutated redhead turtle.

"Okay, giant lizard thing.", April responded.

"Uh, turtle, actually. I-I'm Donatello.", Donnie introduced.

"April.", April introduced back.

"Wow. That's a pretty...", Donnie began before Leo slapped Donnie.

"We have to draw Draxum away from April and her parents, Donnie!", Leo urged.

"Oh, right. Yeah, sorry.", Donnie remembered.

"Okay, everyone. On my mark, we all attack. One..., two...", Leo began before Venus jumped up.

"Three!", Venus shouted as she leapt upward and gave out her battle cry while descending.

"Seriously? You didn't even wait for my mark!", Leo spoke in frustration before Venus landed on top of the capsule for Kirby and began trying to cut at the cage only for Huggin and Munnin to lift her up into the air before Draxum turned to Thraxum.

"Commander! Send down every available Kraang droid we have. We can't let them escape!", Draxum urged.

"Yes, my lord.", Thraxum responded before taking leave of the lab while Draxum began to attack by getting out a purple orb of sorts, clutching it with his hand, and then smashing it against the ground, releasing purple tentacles toward the mutants, who quickly jumped off in time and began sliding on them.

"Heh. That all you got?", Mona asked.

In response, Draxum then got out three more purple orbs before tossing them out with the orbs then landing in the ground before a sort of giant monster with some golden armor and a golden cybernetic left eye erupted from the ground.

"What the heck?", Raph puzzled.

"Guess I spoke too soon.", Mona guessed.

"Holy Mackerel.", Donnie reacted.

"Seriously?", Leo spoke in slight frustration.

"Aah! It looked at me!", Mikey shouted.

"Get ready to jump, children!", Shen warned before the gargantuan monster then grabbed the tentacles and whipped them to the ground.

"Jump!", Shen shouted before she and the mutants managed to jump off the tentacles and land back on the ground before the giant monster roared at them just as Huggin and Munnin passed by, still dealing with Venus.

Then, Draxum shouted to the creature.

"Capture those specimens!", Draxum Commander before the monster then charged toward the mutants.

"Booyakasha!", Mikey shouted before they charged toward the monster with Leo running up one side and using his Ōdachi to cut through one of his legs while Mona turned her naginata staff into a masamune and cut through another on another side, causing it to land on the ground and roar before the monster then grabbed the floor with his hands and crushed some of it into debris to toss toward the Turtles only for them to scale the debris quickly with Mikey launching Raph toward the monster with his Kusari-Fundo with Raph then punching the monster by the face toward the ground with which Donnie quickly seized the opportunity to jump up via his jet pack and then create two rockets with one facing up and the other facing down before the boosters started just as Donnie began spinning it before launching it toward the monster and then shouting.

"Incoming!", Donnie shouted before the mutants cleared away from the staff, allowing it to hit the monster by the head before the boosters activated and then slammed the monster to the ground with the staff returning to Donnie.

"Ha! How'd you like that?", Donnie smirked.

"Whoa...", April spoke in slight awe before the smoke cleared.

"Impressive. With your training under me, you would be as formidable as I had hoped.", Draxum commented.

"No thanks, Draxum. Last warning: turn them back to normal and surrender, or else.", Leo warned.

"Heh. Baron Draxum does not surrender.", Draxum responded before the main door to the lab opened with hundreds of Kraang droids led by Thraxum marching forward and surrounding the mutants in all areas.

"Ready your weapons and fire on my command.", Thraxum spoke before the Kraang readied their weapons.

"It's that creep who kidnapped the family!", Donnie shouted.

"'Creep'? Oh, no. This 'creep' is merely my commander. Her name is Thraxum, and she did me an excellent service by bringing those two specimens to me.", Draxum explained.

"Wait, what?!", Leo exclaimed before the others joined in for their reactions as well.

"Thraxum's a girl?!", the mutants exclaimed in surprise as did April and Kirby while Mona, Mayhem, and Shen just gasped.

"You watch your tone, mutants! Just be thankful that the humans' time on this planet will soon be heading to a close.", Thraxum retorted.

"All right, guys. Time to put all our training to use.", Leo spoke before he and his team charged forward with Venus still busy with Huggin and Munnin.

"Just hold still, will you?!", Venus shouted as she was still carried off by Huggin and Munnin.

"Fire!", Thraxum shouted before the droids then fired from their guns with Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Mona, and Shen deflecting the lasers toward the kraang, disabling some of them just enough not to be overwhelmed, at least for the moment.

Meanwhile, Draxum got out two purple cocoons, clutched then with his hands, and then created bio-gauntlets for his arms for combat before Raph and Leo charged in only to get blocked and struck for Raph's case while Leo leapt yo and struck only to her blocked with Leo swiftly dodging the attacks before Mikey turned up and tried to attack Draxum with a slam, but missed as Draxum dodger the attack two times and blocked it before Donnie, Shen, and Mona charged in with all 6 present mutants jumping up toward Draxum in all directions, only for Draxum to swiftly slam the ground with his bio-gauntlets, causing not only a quake, but also an updraft of wind, sending Shen straight toward the Mutagen tank before splashing in while Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and Mona were pushed back by the attack before noticing Shen inside.

"No!", Leo shouted worriedly.

"Cease fire!", Thraxum shouted before the Kraang stopped firing.

"And that's why Baron Draxum...!", Draxum began before Huggin crashed into Draxum.

"I'm sorry, boss.", Huggin groaned woozily before passing out as it was made known that Venus got past them as she was even bashing against Huggin and smashing Munnin against the ground until they were unconscious.

"What'd I miss?", Venus asked playfully.

Meanwhile, Shen jumped out from the Mutagen tank and landed, intriguing the present group before the Mutagen dropped down, revealing Shen in the most unexpected form: her human form, much to her own surprise as well.

"Shen...?", Mikey spoke in surprise.

"Y-You turned back to normal?", Leo added in surprise.

"But...how?", Mona asked.

"That's...awesome.", Raph added in surprise.

"Incredible is more like it, Raph.", Donnie added.

"Okay, I give. How did you know it could work?", Venus puzzled.

"I didn't. I'm just as surprised as you.", Shen responded.

April, however, was practically seething with a bit of jealousy.

"OH, COME ON! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!", April shouted.

"No!", Draxum shouted before then shooting a sort of webbing from his right hand straight toward Shen, trapping her.

"Shen!", Leo spoke in worry.

"Ohohohokay. You did not just do that to our Mom.", Venus spoke in a peeved tone.

"You tell him, sister!", Mikey agreed before launching his Kusari-Fundo at Draxum, but missed as he dodged before the villain noticed how it was not falling to the floor, nor going back.

"Huh?", Draxum puzzled as he then turned to notice the spinning ball coming to life as a mystic flaming skull as it laughed mischievously.

"Uh-oh. Not again!", Mikey shouted as he then wound up going around the lab like a pin ball, smashing up the Kraang in the process, causing some of them to go down to the same ground level as the present company and inadvertently tampered with the power core of Draxum's Mutagen tank, causing it to spark out before then moving around for a bit before headed towards Draxum with another mischievous laugh only for Draxum to dodge the attack with Mikey landing on the ground.

"Ow...", Mikey spoke weakly before getting back up and then shaking his head quickly to keep himself from getting woozy.

"Shen, are you gonna be all right?", Raph asked.

"Let me worry about this. Go help your brother.", Shen urged.

"On it.", Raph spoke before then activating his red mystic force field and then charging toward Draxum with a roar.

Then, as Shen struggled to break free from her cocoon, she was inadvertently mutating back into her mutant serpent form as she grew fangs while her eyes turned green with cat-slit eyes before the cocoon broke, revealing her snake-like armor from before as she hissed, much to Leo and the others' worry, and April's slight relief, seeing as she wouldn't have to suffer being a mutant alone with her mother, although it wasn't said out loud, as Raph was busy fighting Draxum with punches up until he heard a loud hiss, distracting him.

"What?", Raph puzzled before Draxum took the opportunity to kick Raph toward the wall.

"Right. Should've seen that coming.", Raph groaned just as the Kraang moved in toward the mutants.

"Kraang, attack! Now!", Thraxum shouted.

"Kraang, destroy for Kraang!", one of the Kraang stated before the Kraang began firing again.

"I'll take care of this one!", Leo assured before he charged forward with his sword in hand before the Ōdachi began glowing blue markings and sparked with blue electricity before Leo then leapt up and slashed downward toward the kraang below, puzzling it as it beeped before Leo then noticed the sword pointing upward before then creating two portals, one below the Kraang droid, causing it to fall through, and the other above, which materialized before the droid fell through it and toward the same portal, trapping it in an endless loop.

"Kraang is getting that which is known as diizzzyyyyyy!", the Kraang droid shouted while falling through.

"Everyone, fall back! There are too many enemies out here! And bring the family with you!", Leo shouted.

"Working on it!", Donnie responded before smashing the Kraang that were nearing April and the unconscious Sandra with his Tech Bo-Staff while Mayhem teleported as many Kraang as he could toward Leo's trap and went back to Mikey's side with a determined nod.

"Mom, wake up! We gotta get out of here!", April urged while shaking the unconscious cat woman before she started to come to and saw April.

"April? W-what's going on?", Sandra asked.

"No time to explain yet, Mrs. O'Neil. We gotta move and fast!", Donnie urged before he, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Mona, Venus, Shen, Mayhem, and even April, Sandra, and Kirby ran to catch up to the mutants fleeing from Draxum and the Kraang.

"After them, you fools! Don't let them escape!", Draxum commanded as some of the Kraang recuperated and gave chase up until the others reached the spot where they arrived outside.

"I hope this works.", Mona spoke before placing the medallion on the stone with the big "M" on it, traced it, and made a portal before jumping through just as Draxum noticed and growled angrily before jumping upward and then going through said portal.

Back at the surface, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Mona, Venus, Mayhem, Shen, April, Sandra, and Kirby burst through the portal with Draxum crossing over into it before he tried to grab April and Sandra, only for Kirby to notice this with a gasp.

"April, Sandra! Look out!", Kirby shouted before Draxum caught Kirby instead.

"Kirby!", Sandra shouted.

"Dad!", April shouted at the same time Sandra did.

"Don't try to follow me. You all know what I'm capable of.", Draxum spoke before he jumped off with Kirby in tow.

"Yeah, as if we'd listen to you, Draxum.", Raph spoke before the Kraang who were already there prepared to open fire.

"No time for that now, Raph! We gotta move!", Leo urged before he and the mutants, including April and Sandra, ran off with the Kraang firing at them.

Eventually, the team burst out the doors, leading to the top of the building.

"Get the door!", Leo urged before Raph then saw one of the Kraang header for him and then tried to close the door, but with little to no success at first as it tried to attack only for Raph to grab one of its arms and dislodge it while kicking it away before using its mechanical arm to keep the door from being opened.

"That'll hold 'em.", Raph spoke in assurance, only baffling Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Shen, Mayhem, Mona, Venus, April, and Sandra.

"What?", Raph puzzled.

"You are seriously twisted.", Leo commented.

"Thanks.", Raph responded with a grin.

"I still have one question, though. How do you know me?", Mona puzzled.

"Because you're my friend, Mona. I still have half of my necklace and everything.", April responded while getting out her necklace, surprising Mona a bit before she then looked back on hers and started to realize what it could mean before she and April placed their halve next to each other and it then read "BFF M+A", much to Mona's surprise.

"April. I-I didn't think I'd see you again...", Mona gasped a bit before she and April hugged each other.

"Neither did I. Although, I still don't know how exactly you got mutated.", April responded.

"Well, it's kind of a long story.", Mona responded before Kirby shouted.

"April!", Kirby shouted before April noticed him with a few Kraang droids and Draxum.

"Dad! He's over there!", the redhead turtle shouted.

"Let's get him!", Leo urged before he and his team ran in only for Draxum and the Kraang to notice.

"I told you to stay put!", Draxum shouted.

"We never were any good at following orders.", Raph retorted just before a new mutant appeared and towered above them.

It had spiky vines, flytrap-like hands, and an exposed heart with a protective coating on it, worrying the mutants present as the mutant have screeching growls.

**Chapter 4**

The mutant roared before speaking.

"You did this to me. Now, you're going to pay!", the Mutant growled.

"It's Snake! He mutated into a...giant weed!", Leo exclaimed.

"Who?", April puzzled.

"Long story, but to keep it short, he drove the van when you and your family were kidnapped.", Mona replied before Snake screeched and then tried to love his legs, but with not much success at first.

"That's weird. You think he'd be mutated into a snake.", Mikey commented.

"You mean like Shen is?", Mona asked.

"Yeah, you would, if you were an idiot.", Raph retorted.

"But his name is Snake.", Mikey responded.

"So?", Raph asked.

"That doesn't always mean that's the case, Mikey.", Mona added.

"You don't understand science.", Mikey responded.

"Maybe you're the one who doesn't understand.", Mona retorted before Snake finally managed to split his legs back into two and stomped once on the ground.

"I'll crush you, Turtles!", Snake threatened.

"Uh, would it help if we said it was an accident?", Donnie asked before Snake only prepared to attack.

"So, heh, I'll put you down for a 'no'.", Donnie spoke nervously before Snake made the first move only for Leo to jump up and then slash at one of his vines, surprising Snake and scaring Mikey as the bright pink-purple liquid landed near Mikey, making him scream.

"Ew! Eeeeeeeew! Don't let it touch me! Don't let it touch me! Aah! It touched me!", Mikey shouted as the liquid landed on Mikey's leg.

However, one of Snake's vines grew back, piquing his own interest of what he can do as he smirked.

"It grew back? No fair!", Donnie complained before Draxum landed behind April and Sandra before then grabbing them and taking them to the Kraang.

"April!", Donnie shouted.

"Go rescue them, Donnie! We'll take care of him from here!", Leo urged before Donnie put back his tech bo-staff and then ran toward Leo, who had his hands ready before lifting Donnie up with his hands as soon as he stepped on them before Donnie was then sent flying up toward the helipad area and then ran for the helicopter with Draxum waiting near the helicopter.

Meanwhile, Snake was attacking the Turtles with Mikey and Venus cutting off the vines before getting knocked back with Leo then trying it with his Ōdachi, but with not very much success before getting knocked back as well with Raph closing on from behind Snake and then scratching him in the legs with his climbing gear before stopping upon noticing the liquid all over the gear in disgust.

"And...yuck.", Raph spoke as he shook the liquid off the gear.

"How about I give it a go?", Mona spoke before then charging forward while turning her Naginata Staff into a masamune and then cutting off Snake's legs, causing him to tumble to the ground before Mona caught up to Leo, Raph, Mikey, Mayhem, Venus, and Shen but not before getting caught by one of his vines and tossed toward them, although she recovered just fine.

"Snakeweed is really powerful!", Mikey commented.

"'Snakeweed'?", Mona, Raph, and Venus puzzled.

"Yeah. His name was Snake and now he's a weed, so...", Mikey began.

"We get it.", Raph interrupted.

"We just have to hold him off until Donatello gets back!", Shen responded before the Kraang suddenly burst from the doors and turned their attention toward the Turtles.

"That is, if we can avoid getting shot at by alien robots.", Leo finished.

"With brains!", Mikey added.

"Get it together, man!", Venus responded as Snakeweed and the Kraang had the mutants surrounded.

Meanwhile, Donnie caught up to Draxum just in time to notice April, Sandra, and Kirby getting carried off by the helicopter as Draxum spoke.

"You fight like untrained buffoons! But under me, you can become powerful warriors!", Draxum spoke before Donnie then got out his Tech Bo Staff and began fighting off Draxum with as he tried to attack but missed, although he got blocked once, before Draxum prepared to counter with his bio-gauntlet, now in the shape of a blade, only for Donnie's Tech Bo Staff to form a fist and then strike Draxum in the cheek, knocking him back before Donnie then leapt up to the helicopter an managed to grab onto the bottom railing before trying to climb up while mostly hanging on.

Meanwhile, while Leo, Mikey, Venus, and Shen were fighting off the Kraang, Raph and Mona were fighting Snakeweed and cutting the vines up until the Kraang attacked while shooting, giving Raph and Mona their cue to take their leave away from Snakeweed at least as the Kraang were shooting Snakeweed, who retaliated by knocking everyone to the ground. Literally. Raph then spoke to Leo afterwards.

"What's the plan again, Chief?", Raph asked.

"I'm working on it!", Leo responded before he was suddenly grabbed by one of Snakeweed's vines inadvertently giving Leo an idea.

"Wait. The power conduits.", Leo realized before he was starting to get swing around.

"Are you really gonna start talking about that again?", Raph asked in a peeved tone.

"Take it easy, Raph. Maybe Leo has an idea.", Mona assured.

"Mona is right. Whatever plan he has, if it works, we will succeed.", Shen agreed.

Sure enough, Leo did have an idea.

"Perfect. Raph, Mona, Mikey, Venus, Shen!", Leo shouted before giving signals to them, only this time, they understood.

At that point, the five mutants began distracting Snakeweed up until Leo freed himself from Snakeweed's grasp and ran off.

Meanwhile, Donnie was trying to climb up only for the door to open with a kraangdroid preparing to fire.

"Oh, good. For a second there, I thought this was gonna be too easy!", Donnie spoke sarcastically before the droid began firing, only to miss as Donnie then turned around and then flipped back, lodging a ninja star on the droid's head before flipping him off, causing him to fall before turning around and firing at Donnie, but missed again as it hit the helicopter instead, causing it to tumble with both April and Sandra falling off and holding onto the bottom railing of the helicopter for dear life.

"Hold on! I'm coming!", Donnie assured before both April and Sandra fell off with slight screams before Donnie leapt off with him then catching April while Sandra landed on the livid Draxum, who growled angrily before Sandra scratched him up before jumping off and then catching up to Donnie and April.

"Phew. I guess being a cat woman is good for something.", Sandra sighed.

"You okay?", Donnie asked before April looked up to see Kirby getting carried away in a helicopter.

"Dad...", April sighed.

"I know, sweetie, but these weird mutant turtle things came here to save us, and to top it all off, one of them is your best friend. Are you really going to leave her behind? Or are you going to get out there and help her fight?", Sandra urged, puzzling April at first before she gave a determined look that stated that she's going to fight.

Meanwhile, Snakeweed roared before launching his arms at the 5 mutants but missed as they jumped upward and avoided them before turning toward the kraang and made funny faces at them, prompting them to open fire before they left, leaving Snakeweed prey to the lasers while backing up toward the power generator with Leo getting on top of it just before Donnie, April, and Sandra caught up.

"What are they doing? They're leading him straight to the power generator! That's incredibly stupid! Or brilliant. Or...or both.", Donnie spoke as Leo got our his ninja stars before Draxum roared as he was descending toward Donnie.

"Look out!", April shouted while pushing Donnie out of the way.

Then, Draxum looked up in anger at April.

"Where did you get the gall to do this to me?", Draxum growled.

"Uh, hello? You mutated me and my mother. I thought it was obvious.", April responded.

"I hate it when someone doesn't show any gratitude.", Draxum sighed in response before charging toward April.

"Set me up, D.", April urged before Donnie then got his cue and then knelt down with his hands ready before April ran toward him with Donnie lifting her up in the air before April then kicked Draxum back toward the area where Snakeweed was being led into a trap as the stars were planted on his back.

"Ha!", April smirked.

"Let's try and get her. Compared to Draxum, she could be easy.", Sandra suggested.

"I'm not so sure about that, Mrs. O'Neil.", Donnie responded before Sandra only yowled and hissed like a cat as she charged toward Thraxum on all fours and leapt toward her only for Thraxum to stop her in midair with just one raise of her hand.

"Big mistake.", Thraxum spoke before sending her back with a shockwave.

"Mom!", April shouted.

"Mrs. O'Neil!", Donnie shouted at the same time April shouted before Sandra then landed on the ground on all fours.

"Phew. Good thing cats always land on their feet.", Sandra sighed in relief just before Leo started goading Snakeweed elsewhere.

"Hey, come and get me, Stinkweed!", Leo goaded before making a funny face, prompting Snakeweed to attack only to miss with Leo then getting on top of him before then doing a taunting dance at the Kraang, causing them to open fire at the power generator as he hopped off before Draxum shouted.

"Turtles! Why are you trying to stop my plans?! We are all in this together!", Draxum shouted.

"Hey, uh, Draxum, no need to alarm you, but there's going to be an imminent explosion right behind you.", Donnie stated before Draxum looked behind him just in time to see the power generator then shocking Snakeweed before exploding, sending the power generator upward and then falling toward Draxum.

"Aw, nuts.", Draxum groaned a bit before the generator landed on top of him with pieces of Snakeweed falling all over the area before Shen spoke up.

"We must get out of here.", Shen urged before she left with Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Mona, Venus, Mayhem, April, and Sandra following close by.

Meanwhile, Thraxum caught up just in time to see Draxum recovering as he got the generator off him and stood up while the Kraang gathered around.

"Kraang, the ones in this place are not in this place where they were.", one Kraang droid spoke.

"The ones are called turtles, Kraang. They are dangerous to what we are doing in this place and other places.", the second Kraang droid spoke.

"Yes. I am knowledge of that. The Turtles must be eliminated. From all places.", the first agreed before the Kraang inside the droid smirked.

Meanwhile, however, Snakeweed laid motionless until his heart suddenly grew less pale and started beating again.

Meanwhile, Splinter and Shen commended Leo for the success of his mission.

"I am impressed, Leonardo. From what Shen told me, you proved to be an effective leader under the most difficult of circumstances.", Splinter grinned.

"Thank you, Sensei. And I think I figured out why you made me leader.", Leo stated.

"Oh? Why is that?", Splinter asked.

"Do elaborate.", Shen added.

"Because you sensed inside me a true warrior's spirit that could forge us all into the heroes we were destined to become.", Leo spoke with a grin.

"No.", Splinter responded as Shen giggled.

"No? Then, why did you make me leader?", Leo asked.

"Isn't it obvious?", Shen responded.

"Because...you asked.", Splinter responded.

"That's it?! But you seemed so certain you were right.", Leo spoke in surprise.

"As a leader, you will learn that there is no right and wrong. Only choices.", Splinter spoke.

"So, you could have chosen any of us?", Leo puzzled.

"Yes.", Splinter responded.

"Even Mikey?!", Leo added.

"No. That would've been wrong.", Splinter chuckled in response.

Meanwhile, in the lair, April sighed dejectedly over what happened to her and her mother back in the Hidden City in Draxum's lab.

"Well, it's official. My life is over.", April sighed in complaint.

"Don't say that, honey. It'll be okay.", Sandra assured.

"No, Mom, it's not going to be okay, not as long as I'm a mutant freak. I just wish I could be human again.", April sighed sadly.

However, much to the present company's surprise, especially her own, April started changing back while going through the same stages she went through, but in reverse. After that, April was now back to normal human form before she noticed her normal human hands herself.

"Wha...? I-I'm human again! But how? When? Why?", April puzzled.

"It must be whatever was in Draxum's vial that was added to the Mutagen. It must've given you and your mother the ability to change back and forth. That could explain why Shen was back in human form when she emerged from Draxum's Mutagen tank.", Donnie guessed.

"Are you serious? That's awesome!", April shouted as she started mutating back into a mutant turtle with her skin color turning green.

She moaned in wonder as her fingers and toes began to fuse into three fingers and three toes again before even growing a shell and scales, ripping out all her clothes before her mutation is complete once more.

"Ooh. I could really get used to this.", the mutant redhead turtle grinned.

"Oh, yeah! Welcome to the family!", Mikey grinned as he put his hand on her shoulder, making her giggle a bit.

"April, what does that mean?", Sandra puzzled.

"It means we both have powers, Mom, and we can use them to get Dad back. Who knows? Maybe even find June.", April responded.

"Honey, I miss your sister, too, but we have to face the facts. She's gone.", Sandra responded.

"No, Mom. She's out there somewhere. I know it.", the redhead mutant turtle retorted.

But before Donnie had the chance to ask who June is, Mikey shouted.

"EVERYBODY, COME HERE! WE MADE THE NEWS!", Mikey shouted.

"What?", April puzzled.

In the TV, it showed news being aired by Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe as the footage came from the police.

"A report of, get this, Ninjas in New York! Don't believe me? After residents reported a disturbance, the police recovered this.", Carlos spoke before it then showed one of the throwing stars accidentally left behind before Donnie and Mikey grinned.

"For Channel 6 News, this is Carlos Chiang O'Brien [clicks] Gambe saying, 'Hiya!'", Carlos spoke before the news concluded.

"This is awesome! We're gonna be famous!", Mikey chuckled.

Splinter, however, had a different take.

"You must be more careful. The ninja's most powerful weapon is the shadows. Being brought out into the light is a dangerous thing.", Splinter warned.

"Relax, Sensei. It's one little news story.", Raph assured.

"It can't be that bad, Mr. Yoshi.", Sandra assured.

"Yeah, I mean, how bad can it actually be?", April asked in agreement.

Meanwhile, the answer was about to be made known as three people, two of which happened to be soldiers with one skinny and a bit elderly and the other being quite big in both girth, height, and muscle (although both had an orange glowing symbol of the Foot Clan embedded in their faces with the top of said symbols giving off flames), saw the news from New York in Tokyo, Japan.

"Master Shredder, we have reason to believe that someone is amassing a ninja army in New York.", the Foot Lieutenant spoke.

"What?", Shredder puzzled.

"It's true, Master Shredder. It's even in the news from New York.", the Foot Brute responded while playing the news out in Channel 6.

"Ninjas in New York. Don't believe me? After residents reported a disturbance, the police recovered this.", Carlos spoke before it then showed one of the throwing stars accidentally left behind and then seemingly getting back up before falling down as the news was rewound a bit before then playing forward.

"...recovered this.", Carlos repeated.

"No... It's not possible.", the lieutenant spoke in surprise.

"How could it be? We thought he was destroyed by the fire. Him and Shen. Not that you meant to dispose of her, but still.", the Foot Brute added in response.

"Master Shredder, what are your orders?", the lieutenant asked.

"So..., my old enemy is in New York and training his own army. At last, I can finish what I've started so long ago. Prepare my jet.", Shredder ordered.

"Yes, Master Shredder. Splinter won't know what hit him.", the Foot Brute agreed before taking his leave to prepare his jet before picking up his three-spiked helmet and putting it on before standing up.

"I'm going to visit an old friend.", Shredder decided before the scene shifted to a comic book-sketch scene of sorts.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Pretty awesome, right? Now, if any of you TMNT fans have ideas with what should happen in the next chapter, especially with April getting much more involved now, feel free to pitch your ideas in your reviews and help bconfer368 out. He's still my main guy for ideas, but you can still give out yours if you want, just as long as you're not pushy about it. I'm open to suggestions. Oh, and as you could probably see, I updated this story's cover image to help it look the part. Until next time. :)**


	3. Turtle Temper

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I figured that before I start working on "Dragon Ball Super: Cauly", I'd like to at least post one more episode of "Rise of the TMNT" (2012) that would best elaborate on what else April can do at least near the ending of this episode. First things first, though. As we all might know, Lewis Black voices both Vic and Spider Bytez. Also, there is a parenthesis to best explain what the Japanese kaiju say in this chapter now. So, without further ado, here is the 3****rd**** overall episode of "Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" (2012). Enjoy. :)**

**Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)**

"**Turtle Temper"**

**Chapter 1**

It all started at night as while someone named Vic was watching a horror movie of sorts in his apartment, up above, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, April, Mona, and Venus were looking down from the rooftops.

"Anything yet, Donnie?", the redhead turtle asked.

"Nothing yet.", Donnie spoke.

"Aaand this could take a while.", Venus spoke.

"We just have to be patient, Venus. They'll turn up soon.", Mona assured while Mikey was annoying Raph, who swatted his hand away only for it to happen twice before Raph caught wind of it early and stopped his hand, making him scream before Mikey then sucked on his finger afterwards before Leo spoke up.

"Guys, when ninjas are on surveillance, they are supposed to be silent!", Leo whispered.

"Sorry, Leo. I'll scream quieter.", Mikey apologized before poking Raph in the head again and laughing, this time, angering Raph to the point that he then grabbed Mikey's hand and then tossed him over, inadvertently knocking down the satellite dish, and trapped Mikey in a headlock while picking him up.

"Say it.", Raph urged.

"Raph, would you please keep it down?", Mona asked whisperingly.

"Not 'til Mikey says it.", Raph responded.

"Raphael is all-wise and powerful.", Mikey began before Raph then grabbed him and began squeezing his head playfully.

"And?", Raph spoke.

"And he's better than me in every possible way.", Mikey added before Raph released him, only to pin him down on the ground.

"And?", Raph asked.

"And I'm a lowly worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live in the same planet as him because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod!", Mikey added before Raph licked his finger and prepared to poke him.

"And?!", Raph added.

"And in the history of the universe, there's never been...!", Mikey began.

"Okay, enough!", Leo whispered, prompting Raph to release Mikey.

"We're wasting our time, the Kraang aren't gonna show up.", Raph complained.

"Just be a little more patient, okay, Raph?", Mona suggested.

"Trust me, guys, they're gonna break into that lab. I have reliable intel.", Donnie spoke.

"Intel? You mean, April told you.", Raph spoke with a smirk.

"You mean your girlfriend?", Mikey grinned.

"Good one, April.", Mona responded, puzzling April and causing her to blush.

"Yeah, really good one.", Venus agreed before both Donnie and April snapped at the same time.

"She's not my girlfriend, guys.", Donnie snapped.

"I'm not his girlfriend, guys.", April snapped at the same time Donnie did before April sighed.

"Look. I'm just his friend. That's all.", April explained.

"Yeah. A friend, whose dad got kidnapped by the same aliens who are gonna break into that lab and we're gonna stop 'em.", Donnie spoke.

"Nice save there, Donnie.", April commented with a grin.

"Or we'll sit out on a cold roof all night for no reason.", Raph retorted.

"Uh, we're doing surveillance, Raph. Maybe you forgot that.", Mona commented before the door opened up, attracting the 7 mutants' attention.

"What the heck's going on up here? What are you, playin' dress up?", Vic puzzled as he went to the rooftop to check the damage.

"No, but we are gonna get out of your hair.", April responded.

"That's right, sir. We were just...", Leo began, not knowing that Vic noticed the destroyed satellite dish.

"Which one of you slimy, green ham shanks busted my satellite dish?!", Vic accused.

"Ham shanks?!", Raph exclaimed.

"I don't even know what that means.", Donnie stated.

"Me neither, but I don't like it.", Raph responded before Mona stopped him.

"Hold your fire, Raph. He's not worth the effort.", Mona spoke before they started to walk away, especially Raph.

However, Vic clearly wasn't done with him.

"That's right, you spineless cream puff. Listen to your mommy.", Vic insulted, angering Raph to the point where he drew out Tonfas.

"Hey. Watch it, buddy. First off, Mona's not my 'mommy'. She's my sister. Secondly, only Mona gets to call me a cream puff.", Raph responded.

"Oh, no. I didn't know you had twigs.", Vic mocked.

"Twigs?! I'm not gonna take this from some greasy, pit-stained slob with a combover!", Raph exclaimed just as the Kraang were carrying the Mutagen to the van with only April noticing the Kraang.

"You callin' me ugly? Seen you in the mirror lately, circus freak?", Vic goaded just as the Kraang spotted the mutants and Vic on the rooftop.

"Raph, no!", Mona urged as she, Venus, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey held Raph back.

"You want a piece of me?", Vic goaded.

"Uh, Raph?", April spoke up.

"When I'm done, a piece of you is all that's gonna be left...!", Raph began before one of the Kraang started firing but missed.

"Kraang droids!", Leo exclaimed.

"Holy Toledo!", Vic exclaimed.

"Great. You let the Kraang spot us.", April spoke in frustration.

"Yeah, way to blow our position, Raph.", Leo added as he and the others prepared for battle before the Kraang droids prepare for battle as well.

**Chapter 2**

The Kraang began to fire at them.

"Scatter!", Leo urged before the 7 mutants jumped up to avoid the blasts just as Vic ran and hid near the exit door.

"April, you need to stay back and hide somewhere safe.", Donnie urged.

"What? I can fight, too, Donnie.", April responded.

"Just do it, April. I don't want you to get hurt.", Donnie only urged.

Seeing as the Kraang are not to be underestimated, April only sighed before agreeing.

"Fine.", April responded before then heading over to where Vic was, but this time, behind the small area that Vic is in.

Just in time, too, as Vic got the idea to get out his phone and began to record the fight.

"Holy cow. They're some kinda...king fu frogs.", Vic spoke, not knowing that April saw him recording the fight as Raph dodged the lasers and then generated a red mystic force field before smashing one of the Kraang droids on the rooftop just as Leo dodged the lasers and then kicked him back while Mikey did flips and then used his Kusari-Fundo to grab another one of the Kraang droids and then spun him around in the air before smashing him into the ground before Donnie charged in and then formed a rocket fist on his tech bo and then smacked it against the Kraang droid.

After that, Venus and Mona dodged the lasers with Venus creating a portal for Mona to go through with her Kana's before Mona stepped through toward another short range portal before quickly dispatching the droids with her mystic naginata staff in Masamune mode, mowing down the robots, causing them to power down with the Kraang then popping out of said robot bodies and fleeing before Donnie turned the rocket fist at the end of the staff back to normal, prompting the Kraang to retreat with Donnie's staff then retracting into a small size before then placing it on the bottom of his purple tech-like shell strapped onto his own just as Mona's Masamune reverted back to a naginata staff.

"Keep goin', Kung fu frogs. This is pure gold.", Vic grinned.

"We're not frogs, you idiot!", Raph snapped.

"Yeah. We're Turtles!", Venus agreed.

"Uh, not me. I'm a lizard.", Mona stated.

"Yeah, and it's not kung fu. It's an ancient Japanese battle art.", Donnie added.

"Uh, guys? Are you forgetting the fact that that guy just caught you guys on video?", April asked, making Raph growl.

"Not for long, he doesn't.", Raph spoke before charging toward Vic, only for him to close the door on Raph, making him hit himself in the head before laughing.

"I'm gonna make a fortune off of this!", Vic laughed just as sirens sounded

"Guys, look down there.", April spoke, pointing toward a nearby fire truck.

"Fire truck's en route. 30 seconds.", Donnie spoke.

"Let's move.", Leo urged before Raph refused.

"Wait, we need to find that guy and break his phone and his face!", Raph urged.

"We can worry about that later, Raph. Right now, we gotta head back to the lair.", April urged before Raph only growled in exasperation before leaving with Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Mona, Venus, and especially April, who followed close by.

Needless to say, neither Splinter nor Shen were happy as the latter gave a look of disappointment toward Raph as the former spoke.

"Not only did Raphael alert the Kraang, but you got caught. On video.", Splinter spoke.

"Well, not ALL of us were caught on video. I was the only one who wasn't.", April stated.

"And that's the reason why you're not getting scolded by Splinter.", Sandra grinned to April as she gave April a slight scratch in her head, making her giggle a bit.

"Yes. You were wise to stay back, April, which is more than I can say for my sons and daughters, especially Raphael.", Splinter stated.

"Sensei, he was the angriest, nastiest guy you ever met.", Raphael responded before Mikey popped up and interjected.

"Except for you.", Mikey spoke before getting slapped in the back of the head.

"Ow!", Mikey exclaimed.

"You should've heard the insults this guy was throwing at us.", Raph spoke.

"You mean at you?", April corrected.

"Whatever! They were so...insulting!", Raph finished.

"Oh. I did not realize he said Jean things. Of course. You had no choice but to jeopardize your mission!", Splinter spoke sarcastically.

"Burn.", Mikey smirked.

"Just cool it, Mikey.", Mona sighed.

"You are ninjas. You work in the shadows. In secret. This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence. In high definition.", Splinter stated.

"Look. We know where this guy lives. All we need to do is find him and shake him until the tape pops out.", Raph stated.

"Actually, Raph, there isn't any tape.", April explained.

"April's right, Raph. Video phones use flash memory a...", Donnie began to agree before getting cut off by Raph's angry growling.

"Raphael. Anger is self-destructive.", Shen warned.

"I always thought it was 'others-destructive'.", Raph responded.

"Raphael! Stand up.", Splinter responded before he did so.

"Somebody's in trouble.", Mikey spoke in a sort of mocking tone.

"Oh, hush you.", Mona responded.

Later, at the dojo, the 6 mutants were surrounding Raphael with bows and plungers as arrows.

"Evade the arrows.", Splinter instructed.

"No problem.", Raph agreed.

"派時眼 (Hajime)!", Splinter shouted before all 6 began firing their arrows with all of them missing Raph, especially with one of them headed toward Splinter, who caught it.

"屋眼 (Ya Me)!", Splinter shouted.

"Again, except this time, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo, insult Raphael.", Shen stated as Raph then stood up straight, holding on to his Tonfas after Splinter shouted.

"Wait. Insult him?", Donnie puzzled.

"Yes.", Splinter replied.

"And he can't fight back?", Donnie asked.

"No.",Splinter responded.

"I'm feeling good about this plan.", Donnie chuckled a bit.

"派時眼!", Splinter shouted before the 6 mutants circles around Raph again, but this time, with 3 out of 6, mainly the boys, were ready to lay down the insults as Mikey laughed a bit.

"You move like a bloated buffalo.", Mikey insulted before firing his arrow just as Venus did as well, only for Raph to dodge and then retort.

"I do not!", Raph retorted.

"And you're always whining. 'Poor me.

Nobody understands me.'", Leo insulted before firing his arrow.

"Yeah.", Mikey agreed as Mona then fired her arrow as well.

"Well, you don't understa...Gah!", Raph spoke as both Mona and Leo's plunger arrows hit him and stuck in the back.

"And...oh! You don't keep your back straight when doing 表向定 固定 逆(omote kote gyaku).", Donnie added before she and April then fired their arrows at Raph, angering him.

"Gah!", Raph exclaimed upon contact.

"And you're ugly!", Donnie added before he and April fired more plunger arrows at him with the former laughing.

"And gassy. Bull's-eye!", Mikey spoke.

"Stop it!", Raph shouted.

"Oh, you talk so tough, but inside, you're just a scared little baby.", Leo insulted.

"Who needs his bottle?", Donnie added.

"And his diaper changed?", Mikey added.

"Ah!", Raph exclaimed.

"What's the matter, Raph? Gonna cry?", Leo insulted as more arrows were fired from all sides.

"I...am...not...gonna cry!", Raph retorted as he was repeatedly hit before he fell over.

"Ah... I wish this moment could last forever.", Mikey grinned before Raph then stood up, fed up with the results.

"You know what? Forget this. This is stupid.", Raph spoke before he then stepped forward.

"Ugh! It didn't.", Mikey groaned.

"Um, maybe it's for the best, though, Mikey.", April assured.

"任意苦 精神 (Ninniku seishin) is the ability to endure insults with patience and humility. You cannot be a true ninja until you master it.", Splinter stated before Mikey laughed as an arrow fell off, earning Raph's angry glare.

"Understood?", Splinter asked.

"Hai, sensei.", Raph responded.

"Then, you know what must be done. You must get that video back. Using reason, not force.", Shen stated.

Later, at night, Vic was speaking with someone over the phone about the video he took.

"That's right. I swear on my mother's grave that these guys are frogs and they know kung fu. You can't tell me that's not worth somethin'.", Vic Apple before Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, April, Mona, and Venus landed around him.

"I'll call you back.", Vic spoke before hanging up.

"Lay one finger on me, frog, and I'm calling the cops.", Vic warned.

"We're not gonna hurt you.", Raph begrudgingly assured.

"Then, what do you want, freak?", Vic asked.

"Look. I think we got off on the wrong foot last night.", April explained.

"Yeah. Some things were said and, well, we would just like that video back.", Raph responded before Leo and the others grinned, not bringing much change to Vic's face before Leo bumped Raph in the arm.

"Please?", Raph added begrudgingly.

"What are you gonna give me for it?", Vic asked.

"Give you for it?", Raph puzzled.

"He might want to trade for something better than that video.", April guessed.

"Redhead's got a point. I figure I got you over a barrel, so you got to make it worth my while.", Vic concurred.

"I'll make it worth your while. I WON'T TAKE YOUR HEAD AND SMASH IT AGAINST THE...!", Raph began snapping before Mona stopped him.

"Oooookay, Raph. How about you let me take over from here, cool? Cool.", Mona suggested, peeving Raph in an exasperated tone before Mona spoke to Vic.

"Anyway, what would you wanna get for that video?", Mona asked.

"Uh..., a cool 'mil oughta cover it.", Vic responded with a grin, shocking April as Leo was puzzled.

"A cool 'mil of what exactly?", Leo puzzled.

"A million dollars.", Vic responded.

"What?! A million dollars?!", Mona exclaimed.

"That's highway robbery!", Venus added in exclamation.

"We do have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate.", Mikey assured before Vic only refused.

"I can make serious money off this thing, and if you don't want to pay, I'll hold on to it until someone else does.", Vic refused before Raph quickly snapped, grabbed Vic by the arm and pinned him to the ground.

"That's it! Hand over the video or so help me, I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!", Raph threatened just as the Kraang were getting in the van and suddenly overheard Raph blowing up again before the van went toward the area where Raph and Vic are.

"Guys, look!", Leo shouted before April was the next to notice after Leo and just before Donnie, Mikey, Mona, and Venus noticed as well.

"The Kraang!", April shouted before the van arrived at the area near Raph.

"Raph!", Mona shouted as the van got closer to him and Vic with the lights shining on them.

**Chapter 3**

The van was headed for Leo and Vic when Mona ran in toward them.

"Look out!", Mona shouted as she then pushed Leo and Vic out of the way before the van could hit them.

Afterwards, the two mutants then stood up and turned to notice the van trying again.

"Let's try not to let this one get away.", Mona suggested before Raph then picked up a trash can and tossed it toward the van, causing it to swerve toward the metal gate on the building.

"Well, that was easy.", Raph commented with a grin.

"Maybe. But I don't think we're out of the woods yet, Raph.", April responded before the Kraang burst out from the back of the van with their guns and began firing.

"Ooookay.", Raph responded before Donnie yelped in surprise.

Then, yet another skirmish with the Kraang began with the mutants dodging the lasers up until Raph ran in the metal gate and launched himself from it before kicking the Kraang to the ground, powering up the Tonfas, and then smashing his fist against the Kraang droid before then grabbing it by the leg and then smash it against the ground while Vic was crawling down to avoid the skirmish all while missing the stray lasers at the same time.

Meanwhile, Donnie whacked one of the Kraang with his tech bo staff while Mikey whacked the Kraang droid to the ground with the ball just as Venus launched her kanas at the Kraang droid, dealing little to no damage as a distraction before April kicked at the droid's back from behind Vic was about to run off only to wind up inside the van with his phone sliding in. At that point, Leo, Raph, and Mona were fending off the Kraang droids with their own weapons up until the latter of the three took notice of Vic inside the van with his phone. Unfortunately, Raph noticed him, too.

"Oh, no, you don't!", Raph growler as he then started making his way toward the van.

"Raph, what are you doing?", Mona asked in worry before she went over to him, puzzling Leo.

"Raph, Mona, what are two you doing?! Get back here!", Leo shouted before he got kicked away by one of the Kraang droids and even get kicked repeatedly.

"Raph!", Leo shouted.

Meanwhile, just as Vic was about to crawl out, Raph stopped him.

"We've got unfinished business! Give me that phone right now!", Raph growled as he cornered him before Mona stopped Raph and then spoke to Vic.

"Sir, it's not safe for you to be in here.", Mona urged just before the three Kraang droids went inside the van just before it started to drive away.

"Guys! Raph and Mona are in the van!", April shouted.

"Come on, guys! Let's go after that van!", Leo urged.

Meanwhile, inside the van, Raph Mona fought off the Kraang with his Tonfas and her naginata staff and impaled one of their guns with it before kicking one of the Kraang to the wall and shocking it, causing part of his face to be exposed before Raph then tussled with the remaining two, one of which grabbed him by the neck and tried to toss him out only for Raph to bite him in the arm, allowing Mona to sweep the Kraang droid's legs with her tail before turning to Vic.

"Come on. We need to get out of here, Mr. uh...", Mona puzzled.

"Vic. The name's Vic and you can forget it. You lizards don't want to buy my video, maybe these guys will.", Vic refused.

"Except they aren't normal people.", Mona responded before Donnie shouted for Raph and Mona.

"Raph! Mona! Get out of there!", Donnie shouted.

"Not without Vic!", Mona responded before taking Vic's hand.

"'Vic'?", Raph puzzled before Mona spoke to him.

"Look, Vic. Believe me when I say you do not want to involve yourself with them. They're dangerous.", Mona responded.

"And another thing, frogs are not lizards, and we're not frogs!", Raph reprimanded before one of the Kraang grabbed him and Mona and then tossed them off the van with April catching her.

"Gotcha, Mona.", April spoke before Raph tumbled toward Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Venus as Vic saw the mutants seemingly getting smaller.

"So long, froggy.", Vic laughed before one of the Kraang move toward him.

"Uh, thanks for the help, guys. Have I got a deal for you.", Vic spoke before the Kraang only stared blankly.

"So, are you all triplets or what?", Vic puzzled as the Kraang then walked toward him.

Meanwhile, Mona turned to April in relief.

"Phew. Thanks, April.", Mona grinned.

"Anything for my BFF.", April grinned.

"Yeah, but the Kraang got away with Vic.", Venus added before Leo scolded Raph.

"Nice going, Raph.", Leo spoke sarcastically.

"What did I do?", Raph puzzled.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! You left our brothers, sister, and my best friend to fight the Kraang to yell at a guy I was trying to reason with!", Mona reprimanded angrily in response.

"Calm down, Mona. There's no need to yell at him like that.", April urged.

"Yeah, sis, just go to your happy place.", Venus agreed.

"There is no happy place with repetitive mistakes like that!", Mona responded angrily.

"Mona's right. We could've stopped them, but thanks to your temper, the guy with the tape...!", Leo began before Donnie interrupted.

"Yeah, technically, it's a flash...", Donnie began.

"Not now! ...is in the hands of the Kraang! How are we supposed to find them?", Leo continued reprimanding just as April and Donnie noticed the leak puddles on the street making a trail.

"Guys. Take a look at this.", April spoke, pointing to the bubbles.

"The truck's leaking.", Donnie stated.

"All right! We can follow the trail to their hideout.", Leo grinned before Raph spoke up.

"And bash some bots.", Raph added, only to earn a growl from Mona.

"What?", Raph puzzled.

"_We _are going to bash some bits. You, on the other hand, are going home.", Leo responded.

"What, are you kidding? Come on, guys. Are you gonna let Leo power trip like this?", Raph asked.

"I think Leo's right.", Donnie stated.

"Yeah. You have been killing the good vibes lately, and not in a good way.", Venus added.

"You gotta control your temper. Until then, we just can't trust you.", Mona agreed before she, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Venus, and April turned their backs and left.

"Sorry, Raph.", Mikey apologized.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can come help us after you got your temper under control.", April assured before she left.

Raph, however, did not take it lightly and then smashed his fists against the ground once.

Later, at the lair, Raph was ranting to Mayhem and Spike about Leo's quote-unquote "unfair decision".

"Who does Leo think he is? So what if I got a temper? I'm still the best fighter we got. If anything, my anger makes me a better fighter. You understand me, don't you, Spike? Chew on your leaf if you understand me.", Raph spoke before Spike then chewed on his leaf.

"Yeah, I thought so.", Raph grinned.

"We understand you, too.", Shen spoke before she and Splinter arrived with the former slithering in.

"Seriously. You two gotta knock or something.", Raph commented.

"Raphael, let me tell you a story.", Splinter suggested.

"Sensei, I'm not in the mood for a story.", Raph spoke before Shen turned to Spike.

"Spike, chew on your leaf if you're in the mood for a story.", Shen spoke before Spike then chewed on his leaf.

"Very well. When I was a young man, I fell in love with a woman.", Splinter began.

"Oh, hey. Isn't that late?", Raph fibbed as he tried to get out of it only for Shen to sit Raph back in his seat.

"Sit.", Shen urged before Raph groaned before Shen spoke.

"Please. Continue, Yoshi.", Shen spoke before Splinter did so as it then showed a flashback of Splinter and Shen back when they were human before then showing Oroku Saki, who became Shredder with one lightning flash, and then earlier, still as Saki from before, he was seen talking down on Yoshi.

"Thank you, Shen. Now, as you know, her name was Tang Shen, and I was not the only one who loved her. There was another man competing for her attention: Oroku Saki.", Splinter spoke.

"Shredder...", Raph realized.

"One day, he insulted me in front of her. He called me many things.", Splinter spoke.

"What makes you believe that Hamato Yoshi has any interest in you, Shen? He does not care for you or your child. Only for his clan! For himself!", Saki shouted, angering Yoshi as lightning struck and rain began falling.

"I felt I could not let those insults go unanswered.", Splinter continued before Yoshi then gave a short, yet fierce roar as he then quickly brought Saki down to the ground, literally, making him growl as Saki then brushed his mouth with his fist and then started walking away as it then started snowing before then showing Shredder's attempt on Splinter's life ending in failure due to Shen's worthwhile sacrifice, although she survived as Splinter finished the story.

"I lost my temper and over time, our rivalry festered into hatred...until Shredder sought to finish me...and I nearly lost my beloved Tang Shen.", Splinter finished.

"But...but it...it wasn't your fault. Shredder insulted you. Y-You had no choice.", Raph responded.

"No choice? I could have chosen to ignore him. I could have chosen to let his words wash over me like a river over stone. But I let him anger me. It was I who made his words into weapons. That's the choice I made. What choice will you make?", Splinter asked before then walking out.

"I trust you will think carefully and make the right decision this time, Raphael.", Shen grinned to Raph out of faith before slithering out to follow Splinter.

Meanwhile, Donnie, April, Mona, Venus, Mikey, and Leo were still following the trail stealthily when they arrived at where it leads.

"Looks like we're here, guys.", April whispered.

"Are we really gonna do this without Raph?", Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure we have any other choice, Mikey.", Mona sighed.

"Besides, we can handle it.", Leo assured.

"I don't know. It just feels like something's missing.", Mikey Spike before Venus playfully slapped Mikey in the back of the head.

"Ow! Thanks.", Mikey grinned.

"Happy to help.", Venus grinned.

"Now, let's go.", Leo spoke before he, Donnie, Mikey, April, Mona, and Venus began climbing up the building and went down the stairs before eventually arriving at a sort of stronghold with crates and cobwebs full of...

"Spiders.", Mikey spoke nervously.

Later, as the group looked around carefully, Venus noticed a spider on the back of Mikey's head and then flicked it off of him.

"What was that?", Mikey puzzled.

"There was a spider on your head, but I flicked it off for you.", Venus responded, pointing to the spider on the ground crawling away.

"Aw. Thanks, Venus.", Mikey grinned.

"No problem.", Venus responded.

Meanwhile, the Kraang were speaking about the video Vic took with Thraxum along with the Kraang as well.

"Anything to report?", Thraxum asked.

"The image that is the image on the phone is pleasing to the eye of Kraang.", one Kraang droid spoke.

"This is true. Kraang is looking what is known in your terms as handsome in this phone.", the second Kraang droid spoke to Vic.

"Thraxum? Of course she'd be involved.", April whispered.

"Well, y-you guys drive a hard bargain. Tell you what, I'll drop it down to $500,000 and you can keep the phone.", Vic offered before the Kraang only turned his back on Vic, focused on the video.

"Okay, $400,000.", Vic spoke.

"Can someone explain why that greedy, pit-stained buffoon even needs to be here?", Thraxum puzzled.

"This is our fight with the creatures called the Turtles.", one Kraang droid spoke.

"The usefulness of this will be proven usefully with the more watching of this.", the second Kraang droid spoke.

"Also, this is being a good image of Kraang.", the third Kraang droid agreed as it showed him from when he was firing lasers from two guns.

"We should be showing the image of Kraang to Kraang.", the first Kraang droid suggested.

"Fine. We can learn more about how the Turtles fight, but after that, the video has to be destroyed. No one can know of our existence until the time is right.", Thraxum responded as Vic was suddenly getting moved toward Leo, Donnie, Mikey, April, Mona, and Venus.

"Stay calm, Vic.", Mona whispered.

"We're gonna get you out of here.", Leo added.

"But what about my phone?", Vic puzzled loudly only to get shushed by Leo.

"We'll get to that later. Right now, we need to get you out as soon as we can.", April whispered.

"Don't you shush me! I ain't leaving here without my phone!", Vic shouted in response, attracting both Thraxum and the Kraang's attention.

"Intruders! Stop them at once!", Thraxum shouted.

"Kraang heard the one called Thraxum! Stop the one that needs to be stopped! Stop!", Kraang urged as he and his fellow droids prepared to fire on Thraxum's command.

"Remind me why we have to rescue this guy.", Donnie commented.

"Yeah, I don't know who's worse. Raph or Vic.", April agreed.

**Chapter 4**

"FIRE!", Thraxum shouted before the Kraang began firing with Leo then charging in and then slashing his Ōdachi toward the ground, creating a portal just below the Kraang, causing them to fall inside the portal with Mikey distracting one of the droids before Donnie snuck up on it from behind and smashed it against the ground with his tech bo staff just as another droid ran in and prepared to get the jump on Donnie only for the portal to appear suddenly in front of the droid as it went through said portal before it vanished with both Leo and Venus' portals appearing in the ceiling before they then landed on the ground with Mikey, Venus, and Donnie moving in toward other droids as Vic noticed the phone on the ground and proceeded to get it. However, Mona accidentally moved the phone over to a different part of the area just below the Mutagen pipe, urging Vic to rush over and get it as the chair was even blasted at the bottom, prompting it to land down with the back of the chair on the ground before Vic eventually reached his phone, not knowing that a black widow spider was on it.

"Got it!", Vic grinned before both April and Mona went up to attack Thraxum only for her to stop them in midair with her telekinetic powers.

"Have you mutants learned nothing?", Thraxum asked just as the two mutants suddenly noticed Vic just below the Mutagen pipe ", which was accidentally shot by one of the lasers, setting it loose on Vic.

"Vic! Look out!", Mona shouted as April gasped, puzzling Thraxum.

However, it was too little, too late as the ooze was headed right for a surprised Vic, who screamed as the ooze landed on him, causing his voice to deepen. After that, Thraxum turned to the Kraang.

"Go find out what happened to him. Now.", Thraxum spoke.

Then, the Kraang went over to the dark spot before it was suddenly knocked back, prompting the pink alien to pop out and flee in terror as a roar occurred in the shadows.

"Uh, why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like that sound?", Venus asked.

Then, sure enough, the answer was made known as an apparent spider mutant jumped up with Mutagen-coated webs on his four additional legs from his back and his claws before it looked up and then roared.

"Oh, yeah. That's why.", Venus squeaked fearfully.

"Another day, mutants. Another day…", Thraxum spoke before teleporting away with her gauntlet.

"What the? She can teleport now?", Venus spoke in surprise.

"What did you do to me?! I'm hideous!", the spider monster formerly known as Vic shouted.

"Come on, you don't look that ugly.", April responded.

"Don't worry. The seven of us can handle him.", Leo assured.

"Okay, this might be a bad time to point that out, but you sent one of the seven of us home.", Donnie stated.

"And right now, I wish it was me.", Mikey added.

"This is your fault! I'm gonna rip your heads off!", Vic threatened.

"All right, guys. Prepare to dish out the mighty wrath of justice!", Leo grinned as he drew out his Ōdachi.

"Seriously, just tell 'get him'.", Donnie suggested.

"Get...", Leo began before Vic then whacked Leo toward one of the crates and then giving a smirk with Donnie leaping up with his tech bo staff in hand before Vic countered it with his additional legs and forced him back with Mikey then attacking and dodging Vic at the same time before Venus and Mona proceeded to attack with Venus teleporting Mona toward Vic, only to guard himself against her and force her back as well before Leo charged in toward Vic himself from behind only for him to see it coming and block the Ōdachi's strike from the front only to get poked from behind before Leo landed.

"Is that all you've got?!", Mikey grinned before Vic only proved him wrong by spitting out Venomous acid from his mouth.

Fortunately, it landed near the mutants, who were quick to avoid it as it dissolved through the ground.

"Apparently, he has acid, too.", April stated.

"The answer I was looking for was 'yes'!", Mikey commented.

Then, Vic began spitting out acid spit toward the mutants who narrowly dodged as many as they can before Spider Bytez then caught up to them and then spat out more acid spits before Donnie then used his Tech Bo Staff to launch Vic up in the air with the rocket boosters on each side, only for him to spit out acid two more times before then aiming to bite one of them as he fell only to bite into one of the cans before April shouted.

"Hope that meal wasn't too big for you.", April smirked before then launching another can toward him just to hit him before Vic spat out the cab and then chase after them, trying to get them with his legs, leading Leo, Donnie, Mikey, April, Mona, and Venus toward the center of the ring the acid made, causing them to fall through the first floor and land into a floor underneath it before Leo, April, and the others got up.

"We're no match for Spider Bytez.", Mikey spoke.

"'Spider Bytez'?", April puzzled as she and the others got up.

"Well, he's a spider and he bites, so, I thought...", Mikey began.

"We get it.", Leo interrupted before Spider Bytez then landed in the same room as them before then standing up, hoisting himself up with his additional legs, and then landing just near the mutants and then roaring at them before then stopping the mutants from getting away as they tried to flee.

"This bug is fast.", Leo commented.

"You're telling me?", Venus commented.

"Yeah, spiders aren't bugs. They...", Donnie began before April noticed what was going to happen.

"Donnie, look out!", April shouted before Spider Bytez grabbed April with one of his legs instead.

"April!", Donnie shouted.

"Let go of me!", April urged to Spider Bytez while banging her hands against his leg at least once before inadvertently giving off a green, glowing spark on him, making Spider Bytez yelp in pain before tossing April toward the crate with which April was then seemingly coerced back into her human form with her clothes back on and with some little damage, yet as she got back up, cradling her arms on her waist as she groaned.

"Hey! How dare you zap me?", Spider Bytez spoke.

"Are you okay, April?", Donnie asked.

"Yeah. You sure took a hit for us.", Mona added.

"Guys, I-I don't know what, but...something's happening to me.", April groaned.

"But what is it?", Leo puzzled.

Suddenly, just as April's skin turned the same color as Spider Bytez, she also grew four additional eyes similar to Spider Bytez as they appeared red around her two main eyes, which were still normal, surprising the mutants.

"Ask a silly question.", Mikey spoke.

"What is going on? I thought that I would only have one mutation.", April puzzled just before she not only grew four long Spider legs from her back with each one coated in a Mutagen-like web substance as well as her claws on her hands and feet, which tore through the shoes for the latter, also causing all her clothes to rip out in the process, but also grew two fangs in her mouth, causing her to groan in wonder as a result much to the mutants' shock and awe, even Spider Bytez's.

"Whoa...I changed into a spider. But how?", April puzzled.

"Call me crazy, but maybe your mutation is more then just a turtle. Maybe you have the ability to turn into any mutant that comes into skin contact with you.", Donnie guessed, surprising April.

"So, basically, I have shapeshifting powers? That's even cooler.", April grinned before Spider Bytez spoke up.

"Playtime's over, frogs!", Spider Bytez spoke up.

"Oh, come on. The fun's just getting started.", April responded before spewing acid from her mouth on Spider Bytes, mostly blinding him at the moment as it only pestered him before he got it off him and onto the ground.

"You'll regret that, sweet cheeks!", Spider Bytez threatened before Raph suddenly spoke up from above.

"Wow. I didn't think this guy couldn't get any uglier. More importantly, I didn't know April could even have more than one mutation like that.", Raph commented.

"Raph!", April, Donnie, Venus, and Mikey spoke in surprise before Raph then landed into the same level as Leo and the others.

"You came back.", Mona grinned.

"Well, I think you've been punished enough. Come and join us.", Leo spoke in a feigned grin, mostly in fear of Spider Bytez.

"Hey. It's the kung fu frog with the twigs.", Spider Bytez insulted.

"Hey, it's the stupid loudmouth who's about to get his butt kicked.", Raph responded.

Then, Spider Bytez retaliated by spewing out acid at Raph, only for him to dodge it with the spider mutant then spewing acid around the mutants to form another ring, causing the group to fall off toward another floor, this time leading to a floor where the main Mutagen tank resides with a pool of Mutagen below the floor just as April managed to weave a glowing Mutagen-colored web from her mouth and then stick onto the ceiling with her additional legs while everyone else landed on the floor with Mutagen just below them.

"Ha! Not that easy.", the spider girl smirked before Donnie noticed the pool of Mutagen just below them with the floor the only thing between the mutants and the Mutagen pool.

"Uh, let's not fall through this floor, okay?", Donnie suggested.

"Good point.", April agreed.

Meanwhile, Spider Bytez spoke to Raph above.

"Dance for me, frog!", Spider Bytez goaded before spitting out acid at him, prompting Raph to dodge the incoming acid, stepping back from it.

"Watch me turn your friends into frog fries. I'll even snap them like your twigs.", Spider Bytez spoke before spewing a web from below and then heading over to the lower floor only for Raph to catch up angrily while grabbing his Tonfas, which were dropped when he dodged the acid, and then falling through the hole toward Spider Bytes before then hitting him with a mystic smash toward a wall before Raph caught up with Spider Bytez roaring at him as April, who turned invisible, watched from above.

"Come on, Raph. Don't let him get to you this time.", April spoke to herself.

"Aw. Froggy thinks he can stop me. Ribbit, ribbit.", Spider Bytez mocked, making Raph growl before he only took a deep breath and then started ignoring the insults.

"What's that, tadpole? Are you too scared to leap off your lily pad and get the water knocked off ya?", Spider Bytez continues as Raph took a deep breath.

"Like a river over stone.", Raph spoke before smirking and then opening his eyes before then charging in and then dodging the legs and then kicking Spider Bytez twice before punching him three times and then kicking him back once, making Spider Bytez whimper a bit.

"Awesome, Raph. Keep going!", April urged before Spider Bytez then launched his legs toward Raph, who powered up with his Tonfas, producing a red, mystic force field, and then caught one of his legs, prompting him to spit out acid, only for Raph to move his leg toward the acid, damaging him again, but still with no sign of any melting.

"That's some kung fu, frog.", Spider Bytez spoke in surprise before April landed behind Raph as Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Mona, and Venus caught up.

"We're not Kung fu frogs. We're Ninja Turtles.", Raph corrected with a smirk.

"You tell him, Raph.", Mona grinned before she and Raph charged toward him as did April, Venus, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey only for Spider Bytez to strike with his legs again only for Leo and Mona to dodge it while Mikey and Venus rode on one of the legs and then kicked him back before he bounced upward while moving back before Donnie got out his tech bo staff, which was now a fist at the top end before he, April, and Raph both smashed Spider Bytez to the ground without even breaking it as April even shocked Spider Bytez while smashing him with her electro-shock.

After that, April picked up the phone.

"You know what? I don't think you'll need this anymore.", April commented before shocking the phone to the point that it powered down with the same electro-shock ability she used in Spider Bytez.

"Oh! My phone.", Spider Bytez exclaimed as the mutants then closed in around him.

"Anyone ever tell you you rely on too much technology?", April joked.

"You guys are gonna regret this.", Spider Bytez spoke before then taking his leave with his additional legs as the mutants then caught up outside only to notice Spider Bytez jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"I know a nice black widow that'd be great for him.", Donnie spoke, making April growl at him, worrying Donnie.

"Uh, other than April, that is.", Donnie assured.

"Good.", April grinned a bit before then mutating back into her human form and then into her turtle form the similar way she first changed due to Draxum's vial.

"There. That's more like it. I mean, it was a bit cool to be a spider girl, but, eh.", April grinned.

"Okay. How much did I miss?", Raph puzzled.

"We'll explain on the way back.", Mona assured.

"Good work, Raph. I just want to say...", Raph began.

"You don't have to apologize.", Raph assured.

"I wasn't going to.", Leo responded.

"Oh. Good.", Raph grinned.

"Yeah, Raph. Not bad for a bloated water buffalo.", Mikey agreed before Raph then turned to Mona.

"Go for it, Raph.", Mona grinned before Raph smirked before then pouncing on Mikey.

"Okay! Raph is all-wise and powerful!", Mikey exclaimed.

"And?", Raph asked with a smirk.

"And he's better than me in every possible waaaaay!", Mikey shouted as he waved his arms, making April giggle a bit.

"So, do you think you can handle these new powers, April?", Donnie asked.

"Well, being human was really boring, anyway. That being said...,", April began with a grin before she then jumped up with a shout.

"I love being a turtle!", April shouted in midair with her right arm raised up as high as she could make it before the scene shifted to a comic book-sketch scene of sorts.

**A/N: So, what did you think about this chapter? Pretty awesome, right? So, anyways, now I'm gonna start working on "Dragon Ball Super: Cauly" to get it ready for release on December 13****th****. It may take some time, but it will be worth it. Until next time. :)**


End file.
